Death Tears
by Forbiddensoul562
Summary: Kurama tries to commit suicide but fails in his attempts. Afterwords he feels unstable and goes to Hiei for advice on it. Will Hiei be able to keep his friend alive or will he let him go? Please R&R i know the Sum. suxs soon to be HxK
1. one cut

I was reading the lyrics to a song called THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER by My Chemical Romance. I had wanted to do a story with Kurama being suicidal for a change but I didn't know how to write it well as I read this something just snapped and I started seeing how I wanted to write it and this is what came out of me…

Death Tears

Chapter 1 the only cut

Kurama lay in his bed one night desperately trying to sleep but it didn't come. Every time he closed his eyes he saw the death of all those he killed.

He had ignored it for a while thinking it was just passing thoughts but it didn't go away not in the least.

It always increased more gore and more screams from men, women, as well as children all begging for there lives but got nothings.

The worst part was that he knew these were all memories of when he was the thief Yoko.

Giving up on sleeping he got out of bed and went over to his bathroom trying to be as quiet as possible as to not wake his mother.

He turned on the light and for a moment was blinded by the bright rays of light. When his vision became clearer he just looked upon himself.

Red hair, green eyes, nothing really special and yet everybody seemed to be hanging all over him.

As he thought about it those dreadful screams came in his ears again more piercing then ever.

He shut his eyes and winced hard from how load they came to him. Accidentally he knocked over a glass and it shattered upon impact with the tiled floor.

He opened his eyes once again and looked upon the damage he had done. His mother was a light sleeper she was bound to have heard that.

'I can never do anything right.' He thought just as a knock came at his door.

"Suiichi are you ok what happened?" (Sorry if I spelled that wrong.) His mother's soft voice asked from behind the bedroom door.

He scrambled up and over to the door. "Yes mother everything is fine I just dropped a glass I'm sorry for waking you; please go back to bed." He said opening the door.

"Having trouble sleeping dear?" She asked worriedly she knew he had been having trouble sleeping for days it was just a mother's instinct to know those things.

"No mother I am fine."

She smiled before answering. "I'm glad good night dear." She said going down the hall.

"Good night." He closed the door and silently hit his head on it.

'Why do I constantly lie to her? Again and again I do it first for who I truly am and now this plus to many more times to count I can't do anything right.'

He thought going back into the bathroom to clean the glass up. But as he knelt there he picked up one piece of glass with a rather sharp edge on it.

Looking into it he saw his reflection slightly from how the light hit the glass; that's when he got an idea.

'I've always lied to her sure she will be upset but then she won't have to live with my lies.' He put the glass to his wrist and closed his eyes.

'I've heard Hiei talk about it enough he says it doesn't hurt but then again he has been threw enough pained times to numb the pain completely.'

Kurama's P.O.V

What my fate will hold is a mystery to me. I was always told that I always have a fate and it always follows threw. But also I could change it if I wanted to.

If I wanted to by those words I was given the choice to choose life or death. Life with my constant wrongness and pained memories of the innocent I've killed.

Or death where I don't have any idea what will be bestowed upon me.

I was given the choice and being so close to either one I had crossed the line what would be done must be done even if in the future I would regret it terribly.

One cut one simple draw of my hand and I watched the blood fly in slow motion away form me.

Blood flowed freely from me I had done it I couldn't believe it. My world became darkness with the all to familiar smell of freshly spilled blood.

A/N: THIS IS NOT A ONE-SHOT! THERE WILL BE MORE! Please R&R


	2. The look of death

Sorry the last chapter was so short but I thought it would be a awesome cliffhanger! Anyway let's get on with this chapter

Chapter 2: The look of death

Kurama's P.O.V

I awoke the next morning my head set down words. It took me a moment o remember what I had done last night but then when it came back to me I almost shrieked.

I had gone threw with it yes but at the last moment I suppose I turned against my decision and chose life over death for some reason.

Looking at my arm now I found I had cut it in the middle of my arm instead of at the wrist for once I was glad I had my Yoko speed.

It was useless to try I had already lost a lot of blood over the coarse of the night even so I put my other hand over my arm and started to heal it like any other wound.

It didn't work and I suppose I knew all along it wouldn't. I still had a scar from the deep cut I had made and the skin around it was slightly darker from loss of blood.

The color would go down in a few days time I thought but the scar would be with me forever more.

I got up and cleaned up the glass and blood that had been spilt the night before.

When it was all finished I got dressed in my usual school uniform. I knew it was a Friday and it was expected of me that I go to school but with all that had been done in such short of time I guess I was still in some sort of shock from it all.

I would just play a Yusuke and skip school thinking about it further I decided I would go and talk to Hiei about all of this he was the only person I knew that he would half way understand.

I didn't bother to say anything to my mother I couldn't even look at her anymore it just hurt too much.

The crisp morning air felt good even though the sky said it would be a fierce storm. I walked down the sidewalk sensing everywhere for any sign of Hiei's energy.

About an hour later I found it and followed it to the park.

Why he was there was beyond my understanding but none-the-less I found him sitting on the top of a tree staring up into the gray almost black clouds.

"Hiei." I called up. He didn't even say anything to me just kept staring unblinking.

"Hiei please come down." I asked. And again he did nothing. I wouldn't get upset at least not right now.

"Hiei come down I have something important to talk to you about." This time he looked at me but his head still pointed towards the clouds.

"What is so important that you're disturbing me from my only vision of home?" I didn't understand what he was talking about but I would ask about that later.

"Well I can't tell you when you're up there."

"Why not?"

"It involves- It's important Hiei please." He was never this stubborn maybe he sensed my uneasiness and decided he would mess with my mind.

Reluctantly though he jumped off and appeared in front of me. "What do you want fox? Shouldn't you be in that ningen school?" He asked folding his arms behind him.

"I had to speak with you I couldn't go to school today."

"Well what's so important that you can't go to Yusuke or the fool for?" He started to walk to a clear spot where he sat down and once again started up into the dark sky.

"You're the only one who would understand."

"Are you going to tell me or are you going to be even more hard to understand?"

I sat down beside him thing's couldn't get any worse then they already were I mean I was going to get help Hiei had tried Suicide only a few months before and I was the one who had helped him out of it.

Now I was in his state I could only hope he would do the same for me.

"Hiei what do you do when you want both life and death." This got his attention he looked at me like he was trying to read me clearly but I hid it to well he had to answer.

"You pick what you want more to live on with whatever it is that is terrorizing you or you pick death were your soul is condemned in one way or another." He had a way of explaining things.

"Do you remember when you tried… to end it three months ago?" I hadn't realized how hard it would be to just tell him.

"Yes it took two months just to get me out of that state and event o this day I'm not fully out of it. Why?

"What would you say if… I became that way?"

"I don't know why?" The way he spoke I could tell he had know clue what I was talking about but he wanted to know. I didn't blame him I didn't seem the type to become that way.

"Well I… have become suicidal." I closed my eyes and feared his response but nothing came.

Opening my eyes I looked at him. His mouth was slightly gaped and he looked at me looking for any sign to say I was lying.

"You're lying."

"I'm not." I drew back the arm to my shirt to reveal the scar and the dark portion of skin.

He looked it over once or twice then looked back at me his look like he was going to kill me.

In one fluid movement he slapped me hard across the face. I stayed pointing away from him for a moment then looked back not even bothering to touch the now stinging sensation on my cheek.

"Even though you failed to even hit the wrist why would you Kurama?" Hiei asked sternly.

"I couldn't stand to hear their screams any longer. I couldn't stand lying to my mother anymore."

"I wanted to but I guess at the last moment I decided against it that's why I hit the wrong spot."

Normal P.O.V

Hiei just starred at him. This would get bad he knew it would even if the fox's reason's didn't quite make sense to him.

When the fox set his mind to something he always somehow went threw with it but now Hiei had to somehow get him back to being normal again.

"What screams fox?" Hiei regained his composer and listened closely to Kurama for any information he could go on.

"It's hard to explain they're memories of people I've killed. They're screams before they died." He closed his eyes at the thought.

"I know them well. I used to do it for my own pleasure I would to if I could get back to the Makai." Hiei explained looking up.

Kurama looked over at him and tried to figure out why he kept looking at the gray sky so much… and so longingly.

"One of the other reasons why I came to you. I thought you would know how to deal with this situation."

"I don't. But I'm willing to say I tried if I fail. I'll help you."

"Can I ask you something though?"

"Hn." Kurama took that as a yes.

"Why do you stare at the sky like that? I mean you didn't even hear me when I called to you twice." Kurama explained as Hiei looked him over probably still in a bit of shock from the newly found information.

"It is a way of letting me go back home. Do you remember the Makai storms? They looked a lot like this I wouldn't be surprised if a portal had been opened somehow and one got loss here. I used to be the fool who chased them"

Kurama did remember they were deadly storms that would strike anything high and low.

(If you don't understand that look in a science book lightning hits the tallest thing in the area or so I hear.)

It wasn't very hard to believe that Hiei would go and chase them.

"Alright I will help you with your problem… only because you helped me." He looked away like the words hurt but even so Kurama was glad to have his help.

A/N: Ok now that was long lol. Anyway I'm not sure what's going to be in the next chapter so if you have any idea's please send me them and they WILL be used and you WILL be credited 100 like always!

5


	3. Let's Start this

Ok then here's the fourth chapter to death tears! Oh yeah i don't know how much you wanted so i'm sending it all!

**A/N: **Hey everyone here is your fourth chapter now since most people said they didn't mind it being yaoi then I will start adding some stuff of it now just to make things a little more fun!

**Reviewers:**

Tsume-Hiei luver: I'm sorry you hate it!

Karakurama: Ok then I need help with that one anyways even though I barely know what Beta does anyway lol.

Ok now onto the story!

**Chapter 4: Let's Start This**

_Hiei's P.O.V_

I really want to help the kitsune and not just for the reasons I said. After all the time I've spent with Kurama, I've come to realize I've grown feelings for him. Something I've heard the fox call...love.

I cannot, nor will I ever, say anything about this. I don't deserve to have him as my mate. Hell, I barley deserve to be Kurama's friend, but I will do this. I would never be able to live with myself if he died when I knew I could have prevented his death.

I look away, unable to meet the kitsune's eyes, afraid he will read my emotions like an open book.

Another thing, which holds me back, is that I don't want to know what Kurama would do if he ever found out how I felt for him.

"Let's start this then." I stand up waiting for him to follow. For once, I feel needed...something I have always wanted to feel.

I feel that Kurama is now depending on me for his very survival. Most people would fear having such a responsibility put onto their shoulders, but I can't wait to start.

"Now then, since lying to your mother will be the easiest thing to do, we'll begin there." I explain, my eyes not looking at him. I try to decide how to do this while still respecting the fox's boundaries.

I know Kurama wants to keep his demon side a secret from his mother, but if this is necessary, today will be the day he has to break the news to her.

"What are you planning?" By the way the kitsune speaks, I know he is onto my plan, and I can tell he isn't too fond of the idea.

"You have to tell her." I look at him, now gazing directly into those deep, green orbs that hold so much mystery.

_Kurama's P.O.V_

Hiei stares up at me with those emotionless, crimson eyes of his, not letting me see what he is feeling.

I have often wondered why he hides himself so much, and I sometimes wish the little demon would tell me what is on his mind.

I think he might be recollecting his past or maybe something that he considers very private.

I wish Hiei would open up to me and let me see him for who he truly is. The truth of the matter is that I really like him... much more than a friend.

(Just so you know I try and not use the word love very much because to me it is such a strong word that I feel if I use it then it would be miss-using the word if that even make's any sense.)

I guess I would say I love the flying shadow, but I keep that secret because I'm afraid of ruining our delicate friendship. Hiei is already very sensitive to words.

Realizing I haven't answered him, I quickly rack my brain for something reasonable to say.

"I know that, but I don't want to break 'Kaasan's heart by telling her I can never be the son she wants. " Once again, those familiar, ruby fire orbs just stare at me.

"I can't offer you advice because mothers and happy things have never been my specialty." His words are very true, so I don't bother to deny them.

"Then what would you do if you were in my shoes?"

"I'm not in your shoes."

"But what would you do?" Hiei is being stubborn.

The fire youkai pauses a moment to think before he replies.

"I would tell her that if she really loves you, then she should not care whether you're youkai or not." See, when Hiei really thinks about things, he can offer such good advice and still keep his composure.

"I suppose you're right. Well," I take a deep breath realizing what I am about to do. "Let's go to my house then."

**A/N: **I like chapters that include Shiori and Kurama especially when it has Hiei somewhere in it to! Anyway I already know what will happen in the next chapter so review to it and I will update tomorrow!


	4. Take care of what i cannot

Greetings everyone sorry it took me so long to really update this chapter but I've been kind of busy with all these final exams coming up! Whatever lets just get on with the story and this time I will desperately TRY and get better at what I can!

Reviewers:

Sketch13

LoversPastForgotten

Whirlwind2417

Ok now onto the chapter!

Chapter 5 Confrontation

(If people have questions about why i made the title of this chapter what i did just review me the question and i'll answer it when i update next.)

Kurama had his hand on the doorknob looking down and thinking of what could happen. His mother could accept him for what he was and maybe even be able to provide him with some advice with the situation.

He knew Hiei would have him tell her of that also so she wouldn't find out the hard way. (Like if she saw the scar on him or something.)

Then again she could reject him completely and not consider him her son anymore. Kurama didn't want that, his mother had really been the only person to change his ways and show him how to love.

Her rejection would only complicate things further.

"Kurama." His head came up and looked at Hiei who waited and looked a bit concerned, like he was wondering what the kitsune was thinking.

He didn't say anything just opened the door and went inside closing it after Hiei came in. "Suiichi is that you?" (I don't know if I said this already or not but sorry if I spelled his name wrong!)

"Yes mother I'm home." Kurama called back as Kurama led the way towards her voice. He wasn't surprised to find her in the kitchen.

"Oh who is this?" She dried her wet hands and walked over. Hiei had done well over the years to hide his presence from this ningen as much as he possibly could.

"This is my friend Hiei." Hiei rolled his eyes and connected a link between them. 'Just tell hr and get it over with.'

Kurama sighed low enough that Hiei could barely hear it clearly this was more painful then he had thought it would be; but it needed to be done.

"Mother there is something I need to tell you." Kurama led her over to the table and now her face held confusion and wonder.

"Suiichi are you alright what's wrong?" She was clearly already worried.

'How do I tell her Hiei?' Kurama asked desperately as they sat down across from her.

'Any way you can.'

"Mother I'm… I'm not really your son." Hiei had to bite his lip to keep from slapping himself… or the fox. Of all ways that had to be the weakest way to tell her possible.

"What are you talking about you are my son Suiichi Minamono." (I know I spelled that wrong I was just sounding it out from the way I heard it being said.)

"No I'm not… I'm a demon or a fox demon to be more correct named Yoko Kurama." (I can't keep his different names and things straight so I'm just saying that!)

She sat there in awe not being able to find words. She looked over at Hiei.

Shiori's P.O.V

This couldn't be there was no proof. I had given birth to him, how could he be a demon? It simply didn't make sense.

I looked over at his friend Hiei wondering if he knew. He stared away unaffected by anything Suiichi had said.

Normal P.O.V

"Hiei is also a demon; A fire demon." Hiei glared at the fox as if saying 'How dare you say that! I will set you ablaze now!'

"How can this be how could I not know?"

"Because I escaped from the Makai and took refuge with you." She closed her eyes it was obvious her heart had been broken and a spot had been opened where her son had once been. Now it was gone and nothing would ever take its place.

"I am so sorry I had to tell you this, I tried not to but some things came up and I was forced to."

Hiei looked over at Kurama seeing the pain in his eyes as he said it. How could he force Kurama to do this? Especially when it wouldn't resolve the issue at hand.

"What kind of things." Shiori asked. Kurama sighed and looked at Hiei who met his eyes for only a moment before looking away but turning more towards him.

Kurama sighed and lifted his sleeve enough to reveal the scar. "Suiichi what did you do? Did you do this to yourself?"

"Yes I did."

"Why!" Shiori asked gently touching the mark that still caused him a bit of pain.

"I couldn't take the screams I'm sorry." His eyes widened with what he had just said and being him anticipated what his 'mother' would ask next.

"What screams?"

"It was something from my past; in the Makai."

"What happened?"

"I don't want to tell you. I don't want you to know of what I once was." Kurama said closing his eyes.

"Apparently you are still that." Hiei said speaking for the first time. Kurama's eyes opened and he had to slap himself to keep from slapping the little fire demon that he loved. (You don't understand how hard it was to write that!)

"We have to go mother." Kurama smiled reassuringly, stood, and started down the hall Hiei right behind him.

"Hiei." Shiori called stopping the fire demon as Kurama continued down the hall.

He looked back but didn't dare say anything.

"Take care of Suiichi please." His eyes widened completely knowing what she meant. "How did you-."

"Call it a mothers instinct. He likes you I know it and by the way you act I can tell you do to." She explained standing and walking over to him.

Hiei nodded, "I will." It was all he could say to her; and it was a lie. He wouldn't have a chance with the beautiful fox, he was forbidden and for that he wasn't allowed to love.

He took his leave walking down the hall.

A/N: Well that was long I suppose and didn't turn out exactly as I wanted it. Hey see if I care I got my point across. Or at least I think I did. Whatever I'll try and update ASAP!


	5. Dreams

Hello everyone um what to say here? I don't know there really is nothing to say for this chapter so this will be a short authors note.

Chapter 6: Dreams

Hiei walked into Kurama's room and found the fox already sitting at his desk. His emerald green eyes met Hiei's crimson ones.

"You know telling her who you truly are won't really solve anything right?" Hiei asked sitting on the wall away from the kitsune

Hiei's P.O.V

"Then why did you make me tell her?" Aggravation was in his words but I knew for some reason he was holding back.

Like he really didn't want to feel upset I would have to ask him about that later.

"Because I didn't think about that then."

Kurama's P.O.V

I looked at him a little confused it wasn't in Hiei's nature to admit his mistakes so why now of all times?

Note to self: ask Hiei about that later.

"So what now?" I asked egger to diminish these thoughts from my head.

Hiei closed his eyes and I could tell he was thinking deeply about it.

Hiei's P.O.V

I thought about what to do next, I knew the slightest mistake could cut the ever thin line that kept Kurama alive.

"Find the source."

"Explain." The fox said.

"Find why you are thinking this way." He nodded.

"So? Why did you attempt it? Why was it that you could do what I so strived to do?" I shut my eyes and lowered my shoulders.

Ever since I had been saved my temper had a way of rising at the simplest of things. I couldn't let my temper get to me now not to the fox I so longed to claim.

He stayed silent and I looked up at him. His long red bangs covered his eyes from view and I started to wonder if my words had some effect on him.

"I guess I didn't like living with my past. I thought I had finally escaped it when I came to Ningenkai but for a few weeks I have been hearing screams of people I killed and sights of their blood, the blood I made fall."

Now I understood why he came to me of all people even though he had told me why he had I was still confused; now it became clear.

"Hn, so why did you come to me?" I knew exactly why I was asking questions out of no where and not giving a response to his answers but he seemed confused,

"Because I thought you would understand it the best."

"Hn." I was in thought and I didn't feel like answering right now.

"What are you getting at with all this?"

I stayed silent for only a moment putting the solved pieces of the puzzle together.

"You came to me over Yusuke or the fool because you knew I had done suicide before and because we're both… ok you're an ex-criminal and I'm still one. We've both seen to much blood fall am I right?"

Normal P.O.V

Kurama had to smirk at how clever the little fire demon could be when he wanted to be. One of the qualities he truly loved about him.

"Right you seem to see past people's outsides and see what lies beyond that."

"Hn well maybe all you need to do is stop thinking about what used to be. You said it yourself you live with your past and you didn't like it so just stop."

"I've tried that Hiei it doesn't work."

Hiei looked at him as if trying to burn a whole threw his mind.

"You once told me before that you have the power to overcome anything. It's your own life and you control everything in it. So take your own advice."

Kurama's P.O.V

He was right and I knew that but it was easier said then done.

"Okay then what do you advise we do?" I asked. He thought again looking away.

He was so beautiful I couldn't deny it to say the truth I really was looking forward to spending this time with him.

Hiei's P.O.V

"Forget everything that has happened the last days, night time will be the hardest part but we will deal with all that later. Until then just go about your daily life."

He seemed confused and I wasn't surprised about this I remembered how it was for me normally I never really latched onto one thing but at that time I had a one-tracked mind.

All I wanted was to die; to see my blood flow. I wanted my own death so I wouldn't have to suffer another day with what I had done in the past.

That first night Kurama had tried to help me I had attempted suicide again and had gotten so close to it.

I remember thinking of what pain I must have caused everybody and got to starting to cut my wrist.

Then in an instant Kurama had been right beside me trying his hardest to take my katana away but I wouldn't allow it.

He stayed at it for a good fifteen minutes keeping the katana from going any further before he was able to use one of his plant's to knock me out for a while.

"You shall see fox the nighttime atmosphere does things to a demons mind." With that I disappeared out of his room.

I knew well I was bound to stay close to him, even when this type of thing wasn't going on I always stayed close to him just so I could watch him.

I stationed myself on a tree branch located not far from his bedroom window. Letting out a silent sigh I looked at both of my wrists letting the memories of that time flow into my mind.

Two cuts on one wrist and one deep gash on the other. Three attempts all failed because of the fox.

I couldn't let him; I wouldn't I would give myself before I let the kitsune… my kitsune die.

A/N: Ok I think that's enough drama for this chapter! Now this turned out well you get a good picture of what happened a few months back. Next chapter you find out what happens to Kurama when the night time rolls around.

**_Also IMPORTANT_**: If anyone has any suggestions or knows any ways on how Kurama and Hiei could start to realise they really love eachother please tell me becasuse i am so self-consince that i don't like to put the word love, or write about it so please submit ideas!


	6. Just Do It!

Hey everyone, ok this is the new chapter to the story and I'm really hoping it turns out like I envisioned it to! Anyway, I'm trying to make my Author's Notes shorter so let's get on with the chapter!

ss-dragon-lady: Thank you for the ideas! I hope I get more from you!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 7: Just do it!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiei's P.O.V:

The night crept upon us fast. I spent the entire day just planning a coarse of action. I could already see the fox putting up a drastic fight to end his life.

I had been the same way and looking back at it, he would most likely be harder to stop.

Finally, when I felt Kurama's ki walk into his bedroom and felt his depression, I knew the time had begun.

I flitted to the window and watched him inconspicuously, to see if anything would happen. He went over to his desk, wrote something down on a piece of paper, and then started to rummage threw one of his drawers.

I couldn't see what the item was, but I knew it was meant for his death.

He sat down against the wall, beside his desk, and cleared his wrist. Now was the time for me to act. I pushed open the window and in a instant I was beside him as the item went towards his wrist.

I grabbed his arm and saw that the item had turned out to be a piece of broken glass. (I was going to make it a broken CD but glass sounded better and made more sense.)

Normal P.O.V:

Hiei tried to pull Kurama's arm away, but the fox put up a valiant fight. He gritted his teeth and pushed the sharp glass back down, towards his wrist.

"Kurama No!" Hiei almost shouted, pulling harder and surprisingly Kurama's grip loosened, but his hand went towards the fire demon.

The kitsune saw this and made no effort to stop his arm, so the sharp edge cut into Hiei's arm.

Hiei's P.O.V:

The glass sliced my arm, causing instant pain to shoot up it and blood to flow freely.

I had almost forgotten what it felt like to see your own blood fall. No! I had to keep focused, I wouldn't let this happen. Not to the one I love, not to my fox!

Normal P.O.V:

"Why won't you just let me die, Hiei?" Kurama asked furiously as the fire demon grabbed his arm again, despite the pain he felt in his and the free flowing blood.

"I won't let you do it, Kurama! You're my only true friend." Hiei stopped suddenly and quickly made a decision. "And because I love you, Kurama."

Everything seemed to stop right after those words were spoken. They just stared at each other.

Hiei didn't care if he was rejected by the only one he loved. If he had to stay away from his fox from then on so be it. At least he would know he was safe and wouldn't die.

Somehow, someway, from somewhere intense anger suddenly filled the fire demon and he stood up with Kurama's gaze still upon him.

"Alright, fine, do it!" Hiei snapped harshly. Nothing happened, Kurama still continued to stare at him.

"Go on slit your wrists, or cut your neck! Stab your heart or drown yourself! It doesn't matter to you does it?" Hiei spat angrily, but he still earned silence.

"Go ahead, end your life, I won't stop you from making the same mistake I attempted three times! But remember there are still people who love you." When nothing came Hiei growled.

"Do it Kurama! Succeed in doing the only thing I could not! Just do it!" All fell silent, Hiei had made himself clear enough and all he had to do was wait for an answer, for a rejection or acceptance.

"I….I …..I can't." Kurama finally whispered, looking down to the floor. Hiei fell to his knees in front of his fox, cupped his chin and made him look up. He looked into Kurama's beautiful emerald green eyes, seeing all the pain and hopelessness running through them, but among that there was also something else.

Suddenly, Kurama leaned forward, taking Hiei in a tight embrace. Hiei on the other hand just looked at the wall, silent and speechless at both Kurama's actions and his own. He quickly realized what all he had said.

He had taken a great risk by giving Kurama the chance to kill himself. He could have done it at any time, but he didn't. Why, was still a mystery, but all that mattered was his fox would not die, at least not tonight.

(It would kind of suck if I left it there so I'm going to continue just because I love you guys!)

Finally, Hiei wrapped his arms around the red head, providing him with comfort, acceptance, and the feeling that he was wanted.

"I love you too, Hiei. I love you so much." The smell of salted water reached Hiei's nose, signaling that the kitsune was crying.

"I'm so glad! I couldn't let my fox die, especially not from something you cured me from." Hiei explained, still looking at the wall, his voice solid again.

He was glad to be accepted by his best friend and glad to be in this warm embrace. Hiei would try and keep it this way as long as possible. He would not let anything happen to his fox, not while he was watching over him, this he vowed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I Liked it! Thanks again for ideas I hope I can get more idea's from everyone! Trust me I can make chapters and storied off anything!


	7. All that counts

Hey everyone sorry it took so long for me to update this! But now I'm back with what I HOPE to be a longer chapter!

I THANK ALL MY REVIEWERS!

Chapter: I don't know what chapter

Ok here we go!

Hiei's P.O.V

I liked being in the fox's embrace it made me feel… safe. To me it felt like time had stopped altogether right in the moment.

Unfortunately the pain from were he had cut my arm finally caught up to me as sudden pain shot threw my body again. I was almost forced to recoil from him, my vision starting to blur in and out from the sudden change in me energy.

"Hiei?" The fox asked with concern clearly written across his face.

I didn't say anything… more like I didn't want to, for once in my life I wanted everything to be okay, I wanted everything to turn out right and know that I had caused it.

But finally I moved my opposite hand to the wound feeling the blood that had soaked threw my cloak.

I hadn't realized how deep he had cut me and it made me wonder, if Kurama could make an incision on someone that deep blindly, what could he do when he put his mind towards it? The mere thought of it scared me.

"Hiei your energy has dropped, why didn't you say anything?" He asked probably sarcastically but nonetheless got up and started to rummage for a first aid kit.

'Baka kitsune how easily he forgot of his own actions.' I thought even though I knew it wasn't true.

He returned not two minutes later carrying the white kit and a wet washcloth.

Honestly I didn't like water all that much and didn't like the fact that he was using it now, then again I always thought that that was just me being a fire demon.

(I know that's not really true but for right now I'm using it, so please don't yell at me.)

"You have to take your cloak off so I can examine your cut easier." Kurama explained. After a moments hesitation I complied to his wishes and took off my black cloak setting it next to me.

Kurama sighed moving so he could see better, then he took the cloth and dabbed it on the cut sending an instant amount of pain threw me.

Most out of instinct and partly just to annoy the fox I flared my energy up as much as I could to raise my body's temperature until I was practically smoking.

(Talk about one hot demon! Get it a hot… oh never mind.)

This went unnoticed by the cunning fox, "Lower your temperature Hiei or I'll do it for you."

Honestly I wanted him to do it for me but I knew what he was capable of and decided to just lower it myself.

Although little did he know that every time his smooth gentle hands touched my skin it made me go up (in temperature) and it was starting to get hard to mask.

Finally he finished cleaning it and moved to a white bandage and started wrapping it around my arm.

"Where did you learn to heal like that?" I asked earning a genuine smile from him.

"It's not healing Hiei, it's just cleaning and wrapping the healing you do yourself. But I learned it from my mother." He explained taping the bandage and cleaning the materials up.

I was buying myself time, trying to drift off from the question I wanted to ask him most, finally I decided to just ask and see if his words were true.

"Were you serious… about what you said before?" 'Great Hiei very vivid description.' I scolded myself sarcastically.

(Yeah I'm still not really sure what 'vivid' means. If anyone knows a definition that I will understand please share it!)

He stood up, stopped, and smiled at me, "I was." Yes leave it to the kitsune to say a clear message in two words but I can't in a whole sentence!

Then the words finally hit me like a ton of bricks, why did reality have to be so heavy?

"And you?" He asked returning the first aid kit to it's selected place.

"Same." Was the only thing I could really bring myself to say. I never thought it was possible but Kurama's smile got even larger from that one word.

"Well then," he started giving me a hand up, "your cloak needs to be cleaned, I'll throw it in the wash then we should get to bed it is late." My fox always had to be the smart one.

I just nodded and followed him down the black hallway and into the place I've heard the fox and his mother call, 'the laundry room.'

I simply stood and observed as Kurama put my cloak into the wash, poured in blue liquid, shut the door and pushed a button that made the once lifeless machine to life.

The human world and all it's fancy machines was really starting to make the Makai look primitive.

Even so we walked back down the hall and into Kurama's room closing the door silently.

"Like I said before I'm going to be, I advise you do the same." He walked over to the bed, "you can sleep with me, or wherever you like it doesn't matter."

He had given me the option! I heard it out of his mouth! He said I could sleep with him!

'Damn.' I cursed myself as I realized our 'sleeping together' would have to be limited to PG … for now. Besides I would have my fun with him soon enough.

I flitted from view only to reappear not a second later on the inside of Kurama's bed. He smiled and got under the covers; as I did the same.

Unexpectedly though he put his arm around me bringing me closer to him. I didn't reject him nor would I ever his actions just took me by surprise for a moment.

"I love you Hiei." Kurama whispered so silently even a demon would have to strain themselves to hear.

"I love you to fox." I replied back but got no response; he was asleep.

I lay there for a few moments accepting the warmth that Kurama's body gave off and thinking of what I had done to deserve such a prize, one so beautiful as Kurama.

Finally I let the thought slip into the back of my mind and I got closer to the evenly breathing fox feeling his chest move up and down.

The rhythm of his chest and the soft thump of his heart finally took it's effects on me and I closed my eyes welcoming that sweet bliss of sleep.

And for once… I didn't feel restless or unstable actually now I felt the complete opposite, but it didn't matter.

I had my fox and that's all that counted.

NOT END!

A/N: One of my ultimately best chapters I'm actually starting to get better at writing these things. Anyways that's not the end please review and I'll bring you the next chapter ASAP promise on that!

4


	8. Never truly cured

Hello everyone now I'm back and I have something important to say…

IMPORTANT: Things in this chapter are going to change dramatically I'm sorry but I'm used to writing these types of stories and I just HAD to write at least one thing concerning this.

Chapter 9: Never fully healed

Hiei awoke the next morning to find himself alone in Kurama's room. He got up and left the room following Kurama's ki which led him to the kitchen.

"Good morning Hiei." Kurama said happily from the stove.

"You're in a very happy mood this morning what time is it?" He asked sitting at the table and laying his head down.

"It's 8:00 and I have reason to be happy!" He put the food he was making onto two separate plates and went to the table.

"And that is?"

"I've found my lover!" Kurama put a plate with yellow food in front of the fire demon. Hiei had almost forgotten about the incident the night before.

"Hiei it's eggs eat it." Leave it to the fox to have such mood changes, first he's happy then he's demanding.

"It's ningen food I don't want it" It was clear that Kurama was getting aggravated with the fire demon's stubbornness.

"I made it Hiei it's not poisoned or anything." This made Hiei turn ever since the incident with the poptart Hiei was convinced human food was trying to poison him.

(Yeah is everyone hasn't already noticed I have a thing against pop tarts.)

"Fine but only because you made it." He picked up the fork and started eating the food known as 'eggs.'

"So what do you think?" Kurama asked. Hiei didn't meet his eyes, "Good." Kurama's look changed to concern as he watched the fire demon intently.

"What are you thinking about?" He finally brought himself to ask. Hiei looked up his eyes blank, not holding any emotion at all.

"Nothing." Kurama knew better then to believe him but for now he would just have to let it go.

"I have to go to school, I'll be back this afternoon okay?" Kurama said getting up and grabbing his backpack, Hiei looked up in surprise unable to say anything.

Hiei's P.O.V

The fox said bye and closed the door behind him leaving me in this empty house. How badly I had wanted to try and dissuade him from going today.

But I held myself back with everything I had, he needed to go to that ningen school it was just part of his life.

I didn't mind him going but… to say the truth I didn't trust myself to be left alone.

On any other normal day I would go to the detectives school and 'talk' with him while he skipped his classes but that usually ended shortly when his girlfriend Kayko brought him back down.

It had only been a few months since all my attempts now… I didn't want my death as much.

But as hard as it may be to understand… you can never really be cured of that state.

I undid some of the bandages that sealed my 'Dragon of the Darkness Flame.' Blood stained bandages and dried blood covered over about seven cuts.

It seems I had lost to much energy to fully heal myself and hide it.

Yes you are never really cured from something like that.

A/N: I didn't get my message across as clear as I initially wanted it to so if you understand please review and tell me what was going on. Also if you have any idea's I'm kind of running low and they would be greatly appreciated although I do have an idea for a chapter that will come up soon!


	9. Cut

Hey everyone now I am so sorry that this story took so long to update but I needed to find out if I did something first then I needed to actually WRITE this! Anyway I will just get on with the story.

TO MY BETA'S: I am sorry for not sending you this chapter but i wanted to update the story ASAP and i really didn't want to wait next one i WILL send it!

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH and since there's no OC I can't own them and I don't own Chiles the restraint or anything!

Chapter : Cut.

Hiei's P.O.V

Time had slipped threw my hands I stayed at the fox's house despite how much I hated being left alone. BeforeI knew it my sensitive ears picked up the ringing of my koi's clock.

This signaled to me the begining of a new hour starting. IfI had counted the rings right it was 3 o'clock; the kitsune would be home in an hour's time.

I sat in his room my bandaged arm unwrapped just enough to gain access to my cuts. I unsheathed my katana and held the hilt tightly.

In one fluid movementI cut an open wound on my arm my blood falling from it freely. I made know attempt to stop my bleeding but just put the blade to my palm and spun it around time and again

Once again blood fell butIwas to deep in thought to realize how much bloodi was truly losing nor didI feel any of the pain. Why didI continue to do this? What purpose did it serve now?

Even if Ididn't truly deserve itI had what I had wanted... needed for a long time; the fox. I knew he would listen to me know matter whatI said so why continue this?

Maybe it was just the principal of if, being thatI had done it for so long I just couldn't stop. Then again maybe reality was just something I didn't want to face; that it was as close to death as i could get... that it was the only wayI could punish myself for things I did.

The sound of the front door closing snapped me back to reality i instantly jumped and felt the ki of whoever had come in to see if it was who i thought and hoped it wasn't... sadly though feeling the all to fimiliar ki i was proven wrong it was the fox.

He was early resulting in me being caught off guard, i instantly wrapped my arm loose but not covering the wounds which left it to bleed, although i did put my cloack on hoping the blood wouldn't seep threw it.

I instantly got up and headed for the living room where i found Kurama putting his stuff down a smile spreading across his face at seeing me; I desperatly hoped he wouldn't smell the blood on me.

"Hello Hiei." He said simply standing back up.

"You're early."

"Yes they released us early today."

"Why?" I didn't realize how tense my voice was until this point.

His look changed to confusion, "I'm not sure exactly why are you so concerned?" He asked.

I stayed silent for a moment, "No reason." I said simply. It was obvious he wasn't quiet convinsed by my answer but he seemed to give in to it.

The feeling of blood flowing down my hand alerted me back to my palm were i had a large bleading circle from where my katana blade had driven into my skin, how would i hide it now.

"Well Yusuke wants us to go out to eat with him and Kuwabara later on." He explained walking past me into the kitchen. I took the moment to turn my hand over and see how bad my incision was.

It was as bad asI had thoughtI had a deep circle in my skin from it's spining and blood was flowing from it. I clenched my fist trying to keep the blood from falling off my hand.

"Out to eat?" I asked walking into the the kitchen where Kurama poured two glasses of ayellow liquide.

"Yes a resturaunt were you order food and they bring it to you some people go there to escape hacing to cook." The fox explained bringing the drinks over to the table and sitting down.

"Sound's stupid." I replied starting to walk down the hall, "Where are you going?" I didn't stop but simply said, "no where." Since when didI hold things from my koi?

NeverthelessI went down into Kurama's bathroom and started looking over for that little box he always used on wounds it was a white box with a red plus sign on it.

I sighed in deffeat when I couldn't find it and went back down into the dining room, later onI would heal it myself. Kurama pushed my the glass and i looked at it oddly. "It's lemonade it's sweet but good."

I looked at him before reaching for it and takeing itin my hand and sniffing it. I could indeed smell the sugar someone had put into this tainted water. But even soI took a drink of it and found it was good, i looked at the fox over the rim of the glass to find him with a confused look still on his face.

"What?" I asked putting the glass down a bit.

"I smell blood but i can't tell where it is coming from." My heart almost literally stoped right then and I inconspicuously looked down at the hand holding the glass to find it was the arm with the wound on it.

Right then the pain from having the open wound touching the glass shot threw me but I hid it as best I could. (You ever notice you never really feel pain until you know you have the cut or whatever? I always thought that was odd.)

There was no doubtI had put blood on the glass now taking my hand off would only prove his words right. I didn't want to think what he would do if or when he found out what I had done.

But something inside me also told me to just take my hand away and let me get any fate came my way I deserved it all anyways.

Kurama's P.O.V

I watched my koi intently observing his every move, his hand holding the glass shook a bit but barely noticable obviously by me telling him about what i smelt proved that something was going on.

As to whatI had yet to discover.

Hiei's P.O.V

"You must be wrong." I said realizing how stupid that sounded taking another drink trying to act as normal asI could. My secret was going to be revealed by the end of the night there was no way around it.

"Maybe." He said looking at me up and down. I felt like i was being interegated in some way i just wanted it to stop to have him look at something else.

"Did you like it?" He asked his expression changing a bit. I had known him long enough to know that he might look differant and he might have changed the subject but he was still lingering on it and still trying to find any sort of downfallI had; Iwould not fall for it.

"It was okay." I admitted casting my gaze downwards. "You seem tense about something Hiei." He said oh here it was he was going to drag it out of meI knew it.

"Why do you say that?"

"Just the way your hand shakes." He pointed with his head to my hand on the glass that did slightly shake. I tried to stop but it proved useless i had been caught and even ifI hadn'tI would have to let go of the glass sometime then the blood that had been on my hand would be on the glass.

I sighed silently and took my hand off the glass setting the glass down on the table and letting my arm down loosly. As i had expected it didn't take long for him to notice it.

"Hiei are you bleeding?" He asked but obviously he already knew the answer to that question.

"Yes." I admitted.

He got up and came over as i stood up myself. "Let me see." He ordered even though his tone was soft... at least it was now. I let my breath out and drew my hand up the back of it towards him. He took my hand softly and turned it over srawing in a breath at the large bleeding circle.

"How did this happen?" He asked in a worried tone. Wait... worried he was worried? Of coarse he was he had said he loved me butI still didn't understand why he did.

Now came my decision tell him the truth or not... of corse i had to tell him the truthI loved him andI would feel guilty ifI told him anything less then the truth.

"I did it to myself."

"Why Hiei?" He asked pulling me towards the bathroom i had just been in.

I knew i was in for a big interegation and i would probably be yelled at to but for right now it seemed that all he cared about was getting it cleaned up. "Why aren't you yelling at me?" I asked him as he started searching the cabinets for that white box.

"I want to get your wound cleaned up first but i won't yell at you because i haven't heard your reasoning yet and even then i wouldn't." That really still didn't answer my question.

"But why that's what i deserve." How could i be saying this now?

"I don't know why i couldn't bring myself to."

"Why?"

"Because i love you and i would feel guilty for making you feel bad." There it was he loved me... or so he said... why shouldn't i believe him he only speaks the truth so why would this time be any differant?

I readied myself for that interegation as he brought that hidden white box down and i stood there my hand loosly at my side a drop of blood falling onto the tile.

My vision blurred for a moment and i felt myself spinning until i cought myself had i truly lost that much blood? Over this time i wasn't that surprised, i felt myself spinning again but i caught myself with help from the wall behind me.

I looked at myself in the mirror and noticed how pale my skin was and how bad i truly looked did he see this? Did he know of the pain I kept held inside my heart and soul? I hoped he didn't I would solve my problems myself as long as it took.

I sighed silently as he opened the box and took out the nessicary materials to help my wound. He took my hand again and turning it over loosly as i shut my eyes and stood limply feeling his gentel touch.

At this moment i felt ashamed of myself but i so often did the feeling came instinctivly to me. Finally i felt him wrap the white bandage around my hand and tied it.

I opened my eyes to see him smiling at me, why was he smiling at me i had done something wrong and should be yelled at for it, but he didn't i didn't understand.

"Now come with me koi." He said as i followed him out of the room and back to the kitchen he retook his seat as i did and i starred down at the table.

"Please explain to me why you did this to yourself." I realized then that my arm was still bleeding openly under my cloack great nowIhad to let it bleed for who knows how long.

"I don't completly know it doesn't matter."

"It does matter it makes me worry when you do these things Hiei." He explained.

"I don't know I can't figure it out myself." I explainedlooking into his concerned emerald eyes. He sighed in defeat looking down at the table, I hated the look on his face I hated thatI caused him pain like this.

Had it not been last night when it was my koi who was in need? I hated changing it to me now i didn't want to bother him with my own problems.

"Well do you have any other places where you did it?"

"No." I almost slapped myself for lying to the fox... my fox! Why was I sinking so low as to lie to my koi not to mention my best friend about something important like this?

"Well I'm glad but i must ask that you never do it again koi." That worried look spread across his face again and it took a moment for me to find my words.

"I know that fox." He smiled at me.

"Well we should go to meet Yusuke and Kuwabara now." He gotup and I followed maybe this night would prove to become interesting.

A/N: Long i hope well it turned out EXACTLY how i wanted and i have an idea for the next chapter but i am going to wait and let you die with this...

**_PREVIEW:_**

Does anyone know what happens to someone when they have blood loss? (Must i say more? If you read the chapter close you will know that Hiei let his wound on this upper arm continue to bleed.)

**_Review and i shall update ASAP! Oh and please give me idea's they will be greatly appreciated and will be used!_**


	10. Chiles

Hey everyone! Okay well, I know that was short in-between updates, but I had the idea all in my mind and all last night I was going threw it and improving it in whatever way I could and so if I think right and put stuff in enough detail this will be a long chapter!

Reviewers: (It's about time I put these right?)

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH and I don't own Chiles or anything else like that! Uh? I DO own TIFFANY and some of my other friends/subjects!

------------------------------

Chapter 11: Chiles!

------------------------------

Hiei's P.O.V

I followed Kurama out the front door and down the driveway, I could only imagine what type of things would happen tonight.

Honestly said, I didn't really want to go, but if it made my koi happy then I would go. Then again, maybe a fight with the baka, Kuwabara, would help to clear my mind somewhat.

We walked silently side by side as we normally did every so often. I would look up at his smiling face and wonder what I had really done to deserve him in any way. It seemed to good to be true, he was perfect in everyway and I was forbidden by all means.

"Kurama?" I started as he looked down at me.

"Do you think we should tell the detective and the baka about us?" The words felt strange to me in a way and I couldn't figure out why. It was the truth, despite how hard it was to believe it, but it still felt so strange.

"I don't know, if you don't want to we won't though." He answered, yes leave it to the fox to be so worried about someone else first before himself.

"I don't want to." I replied silently not even wanting to think of what the two's reaction would be if they found out.

"That's fine." So understanding, but then again, I should really expect nothing less then that from him.

We walked the rest of the way to the restaurant that was named, 'Chiles'. Yusuke and his idiot friend waited outside and ran over to us when Yusuke spotted us.

"Hey you two made it!" He said happily. "You owe me two bucks Kuwabara!" He said, turning to the orange haired baka who had a look of disbelief on his face.

"What for?" He almost shouted, I never really understood why these two were so loud.

"I bet you two bucks that Kurama could get Hiei to come and you said he wouldn't so you owe me two bucks!" He explained as I rolled my eyes at there stupidity that had become so normal for them.

Kuwabara grumbled something under his breath and gave Yusuke two bucks. Then a black device that Kuwabara held started blinking red lights all over.

"Hey, we can go eat now!" He said, looking at the device as they started back towards the front door.

"How long have you two been waiting?" Kurama asked.

"Two hours!" Yusuke and Kuwabara said together, but for some reason they seemed happy about it all.

"You know, you really didn't have to wait that long?" Kurama stated, but I knew to well that they either weren't listening or just choose to ignore him.

"Oh well, we got the table now!" Kuwabara said as we entered the building. Instantly my nose was filled with the scent of different spices.

I liked this scent and I drew in breath smelling all the different foods and different ingredients they used in there foods.

"Hello, welcome to Chiles. Here, I'll take that." Said a girl who picked up four laminated papers and took the black device from Kuwabara.

"Please follow me." She said, leading us down a long row of people eating food and waiting for it; now I hated being in this place full of ningens.

She finally stopped at a booth on the far wall with a light hanging overhead lighting the tiled table and on a window letting in natural light as well.

I slid in one side next to the window and Kurama sat next to me while. The other two took the other side and the girl placed the papers down in front of each person.

"Your server will be by momentarily." With that, she walked away and to another table. Yusuke and the other two flipped threw the pages looking at different things while I sat there utterly confused.

Kurama noticed this instantly and smiled. "You have to order a drink first." He said, flipping the menu open and to a certain page then pointing to a variety of different names written in red.

I looked threw it still confused and now I didn't understand why ningens even came to these stupid places in the first place.

A person came back to our booth and pulled out a little tablet. "My name is Yumi, I will be your server tonight. Can I start you off with some drinks?" (I couldn't think of any other name.)

"I want beer!" Kuwabara almost shouted as Kurama shook his head silently.

"I'm sorry, we don't serve youth." The woman quickly answered. Yusuke laughed at the baka now.

"Fine, I want coke." He said in a defeated tone.

"Sprite." Yusuke replied.

"Water." The fox said.

"Same." I would not have any tainted water, if I didn't have to.

"Alright, I will be back to take your order in a few moments." She said, flipping the cover over the tablet cover and walking away again; I had to admit this was very simple.

I flipped the page over and looked threw the red lettered words. I didn't understand what was good and what wasn't now.

"Hey, Hiei? What did you do to your hand?" Yusuke questioned as he nodded to my hand that was wrapped around with the white bandage.

I stayed silent, not exactly knowing what to say. "None of your business." I finally said, turning another page.

"Maybe not, but we want to know." Kuwabara said. Was there really no way out of this? How many times was I going to be interrogated today?

"Yusuke it's his business. It's okay, if he doesn't want to tell us." Kurama said and I was grateful he had said that, even though I would never show it with these two around.

"We're just concerned friends." Kuwabara said, folding his arms over.

"Yes, I know." The fox said, focusing back on the menu.

I looked back down also and found that the words were blurry for a moment I closed my eyes and reopened them, clearing my vision for, but a moment.

They became blurred again, and I looked down trying to shake it off, but it proved useless. "Hiei?" My head shot up and I looked flatly at Kurama. "Did you find anything you want?" he asked.

"No." I said simply.

"Well, what do you want?"

"How should I know?" It took him a moment, but then he smiled. "Okay, well maybe you'll like a quesadilla." (So sue me I know that's spelled wrong, but it is a hard word to spell.)

"And that is?"

"It's a like bread with cheese melted onto it and chicken then more cheese and another type of flat bread. It's very good." I didn't really like the way it sounded, but if my fox said it was good, then I would try it.

"Fine." He smiled and I knew I chose a right answer.

I closed the menu and sat back in the booth as things started getting blurry again and I felt like I was spinning. Had I truly lost that much blood?

I wasn't really surprised since I had lost some blood from the wound on my hand and the one on my shoulder that had continued to bleed.

The spinning got larger and I was barely now aware of what was going on around me. I wouldn't let myself go now, sure I was losing blood even now, but I wouldn't let myself collapse from it.

The fox liked being here with the other two and I would not cut that short for anything. I liked when he was happy and I wouldn't disturb that if I could help it.

My eyes shut and I heard someone that sounded like Yusuke say something, but it came in muffled to me.

Kurama's P.O.V

"Hiei, you seem kind of out of it." Yusuke said as Hiei closed his eyes I had to wonder what was going on in his head.

No response came from my koi and I wondered if he even heard him. Of coarse, he did, but was he just choosing not to say anything?

Something seemed very wrong, I smelt blood, but I think it is from the wound on his hand. I can't be sure though.

"Hiei?" I asked, waiting for a response.

Hiei's P.O.V

I heard my fox's voice, but I didn't know what he had said. I had to answer, but how could I when I didn't know what he even said.

"Nani?" I finally asked, opening my eyes to the other three.

"You seem out of it. Are you sure your okay?" The fox asked me. I never said I was.

"Hai." I answered as the server returned the three gave there orders and Kurama gave mind which was good because I wouldn't have known what to really say anyways.

I sat there with my gaze pointed down at the table almost mesmerized by the different tiles. After the server left, Yusuke and Kuwabara talked about our last mission that had been about a week if not two ago.

Kurama sat silently beside me and something inside me told me to say something, anything, but I didn't know what to say.

"Why do humans come here again?" I finally asked looking at him.

"Some come to escape having to cook at their own home, while others come just for pleasure and to eat the places good food." He explained as I listened only half way listening.

"Sounds pointless."

"Only Hiei would think that." Yusuke said as I glared at him.

"So?" I asked.

"Nothing, never mind." I new he was thinking some insult about me, but I wasn't in the mood to say anything more.

"Hn." I said simply, leaning forward now onto my hands. The feeling of myself spinning came back and I closed my eyes trying to make it subside, but it proved useless this time.

I let out the breath I wasn't aware I was holding and opened my eyes looking at the people around me who looked at me with odd looks on there face.

"What?" I asked, looking from one to the other.

"You're acting odd too." Kuwabara said.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kurama asked.

"Hai, I just have a headache." I admitted, twisting around the truth a little. "Quit looking at me." I ordered, leaning on my sealed hand and looking out the window into the darkening sky.

"Whatever you say." Kurama said and I could sense him turning back to looking in front of him

The three talked together as I just sat there mesmerized by nothing. Every once and a while the effects of my loss of blood kicking in.

------------------------------------

By the end of the meal, I had learned that cheese was hot if you ate it right as you got it, but being a fire demon the heat didn't bother me as much as it would a normal human.

The other three finished there meals as well and paid for it all. When we were starting to leave, my dizziness started coming in closer together now.

I slid out of the booth, but as I stood up my legs gave way and I started to fall back down. Thankfully, Kurama caught one arm while Yusuke caught my other and pulled me back up. I stood up and finally got my balance.

"Hiei is something wrong that your not saying?" Yusuke asked as we started out.

"No." I answered, trailing behind some. I never really understood why, but for some reason, I liked being in the back.

"Would you tell us if something was wrong?" He asked.

"No." Well that proved something to them, but I didn't understand what.

"Well, whatever it's your own fault." He said shrugging lightly.

As we exited out the front door, the chilling temperature met us. My head started throbbing as it had before as we walked down the sidewalk.

Before I could even catch myself, I felt myself falling again, but this time darkness met me and blocked all my vision.

Normal P.O.V

Everyone turned just in time to see Hiei falling down again. This time it took until he was a few inches from the cement for Kurama to catch him.

"Hiei!" He said as Kuwabara and Yusuke ran over to him as he lifted the limp form of their fire demon friend.

"Is he alright?" Kuwabara asked stupidly, but no one paid attention to how stupid the question was.

"I don't know." Kurama said worried about his koi. "Hiei?"

Hiei's P.O.V

I heard them call my name, but all my strength had left me and I couldn't bring myself to try and move. I knew I had to answer and I had to move, but my head was spinning uncontrollably.

Finally, I forced myself to move and stand on my own. "Hiei, what happened?" Kurama asked a worried look on his face. I honestly couldn't believe I had allowed myself to do that.

"Nothing." I looked away which obviously gave them their first clue that something had happened, that I was holding back on.

"Hiei, you need to tell us what is wrong. It's not like you at all to collapse for no reason." The fox said as I looked up at them. I saw that they all were concerned even the baka, Kuwabara.

"Nothing is wrong, I'm just…. tired." I then realized how stupid that sounded. Everyone still didn't seem that convinced about the whole thing, but they seemed to let it pass, if only for the time being.

We walked in silence until we finally reached Yusuke's apartment building,

"Well, we'll see you two later." Kuwabara was obviously staying with the detective for the night. "Watch after Hiei I think something is going on and you're the most observant person here." Yusuke said trying to whisper it to Kurama so I wouldn't hear, but I heard it all.

Kurama only nodded and Yusuke and Kuwabara started up the road leading to the building. My koi and I were silent as we walked back to his house. I could tell something was on his mind and I think I knew what it was to.

"Hiei?" I looked up at him, giving him my full attention. "Why don't you accept our help?" He asked. I thought about it and I realized that I really didn't have an answer for him.

"I don't know." As I said it I felt a drop of blood fall from my hand onto the pavement. The blood had made it's way down my arm now and I wouldn't be surprised if the bandaging around the palm of my hand had soaked up a lot of the blood.

"I wish you would." His words hit me in a spot that now made me feel guilty for not telling him of it. "It kind of hurts to know that you can't even tell your best friend, who loves you so much." I felt so guilty now, but something told me not to tell him.

But I wouldn't, I would heal myself on my own and just let this pass on my own. It wouldn't be so hard for me to just heal it and then just let the incident fade away until nothing was left.

Then again something told me that that wouldn't be so easy.

"I-I'm sorry." I admitted, looking down again as we continued to walk. The dizziness in my head returned and it was strong this time. I felt myself falling forward again as a sick feeling entered my stomach.

Hands wrapped around me and kept me from falling onto the cement for the third time. This time the pain stayed in me.

"Please, Hiei! What is going on?" His voice was full of worry and concern I knew I should tell him. I needed to tell him if no one else or else I would die before I had a chance to even attempt to heal myself.

"I'm fine, Koi, really." I said as he pulled me back to a standing position and I continued to walk. He stayed close to me, I suppose he was afraid of me falling again.

"I worry about you, Hiei."

"I know you do." I said, looking down to the pavement.

We walked the rest of the way in utter silence. I could sense him moving threw different thoughts in his mind and I did the same.

Finally, we got back to his home and I instantly went down the hall into his bathroom to find the white box and try to clean my arm up. I put the box on the counter and opened it just as I felt my vision start to spin. I couldn't figure what anything in it was.

I swallowed hard and went back down the hallway and into the living room where the fox sat. I grasped the wall for support as I did so. He looked at me and I thought I saw confusion linger on his face.

"Kurama?" I started, "I'm bleeding." I finally said before loss of blood as well as energy took me and I collapsed right there.

Kurama's P.O.V

"Hiei!" I said, getting up quickly and going over to my love. "Hiei what are you talking about where?" I asked, but no answer came from him. I picked him up and instantly felt moisture on his left arm. (I finally figured out that his un bandaged arm is his left one!)

Not wanting to spare any time, I went to my bathroom where the first aid kit lay open on the counter. Obviously Hiei was going to try and heal himself, but I'm glad he didn't try.

His energy was very low now and I scolded myself for not noticing it before. I sat him down and took off his cloak that was covered in a moister I could only imagine was blood.

Instantly, I saw that his arm was bleeding badly and had soaked down his arm and had been soaked up by the bandage on his hand. This is why he was falling over and so out of himself. He was suffering from loss of blood.

I quickly got all the needed material and started working on covering the wound up, that was still bleeding. He had obviously lost a lot of blood and it would take a day or two to get his energy back to what it had been.

Then I started cleaning up the blood that had fallen down his arm and rewrapped the wound on his hand.

I didn't care about that now, all I cared about was getting the bleeding to stop and hoping he could regain the needed blood. Finally, I finished and it really hadn't been that big of a job. Sitting back, I noticed how pale his face was, I had to wonder why he didn't tell me in the first place.

I picked him up again, careful not to move him to much, and went back to the living room. I laid him down on the couch and then went back down the hall to clean the bathroom up.

Hiei's P.O.V

The pain stopped and I know longer felt like I was spinning. I opened my eyes and looked around to find myself laying on my Koi's couch in his living room.

My arm was bandaged up and the blood had been cleaned off my arm I sat up and looked around more clearly. Kurama was not there now so I figured I would go find him.

Night had set in already making the room dark in most places, but was also lit by a light in the corner of the room.

I seemed sturdy now, but I could feel that my energy had dropped. I also felt exhausted for some reason, I felt like I could sleep for days on end now.

I found my koi in his room getting ready for bed and I didn't really blame him. It had to be about that time of night anyways.

"I didn't expect you to be awake yet." He said, smiling when he saw me. I stood there silent, a blank look on my face.

Suddenly his look changed to worry again, but it seemed he was trying to hide it well. "You lost a lot of energy." He said, turning his head slightly away from me.

I still didn't say anything. I just walked a bit more into his room and shut the door silently.

"It will take you a few days to get it back." He stated.

"I know." I finally said. I knew what I wanted to say to him, but the words were hard for me to actually say. I suppose I have to though, it's my love and he deserved to hear them from me.

"I'm sorry, koi." I brought myself to say, looking away, but also feeling his emerald eyes lock onto me once again.

"It's alright, Hiei, but next time, please just tell me when you're having problems like that or anything else." I looked at him and could easily see the sadness in his eyes.

I walked over to him and stood next to him as he turned more to me, I looked up at him, "I will." He smiled, I had made him at least some what happy that was good.

He leaned towards me and took me in a hug that I instantly returned. I absolutely loved being in the fox's arms, it made me feel safe and loved.

Letting go of me finally, he got into bed and patted a place next to him which I teleported to instantly.

I had always loved the night for some odd reason, maybe because then everything was silent and it seemed more calming, but now I feel like I love it even more because I can be with my fox undisturbed for hours on end.

As I laid down, the fox wrapped his arms around me and flicked off the light now behind him, flooding the room with darkness and the feeling of peace.

"I love you, Hiei." He said, laying against me.

"I love you too, Kurama." I said leaning into him, feeling his warm breath against me. Yes, I completely loved being with him.

He soon fell asleep, but I lay awake. Just moments before I could have fallen asleep anywhere, but now? Now I couldn't get myself to fall asleep. Too many things were running threw my mind.

Like what would happen to us in the future? Why did I continue to cut myself time and again? I sighed deeply, looking over at the window that filtered in the moon light and couldn't help, but realize what I had now.

I had what I had truly longed for almost all my life. I was finally being loved by someone I knew would never hurt me in any way.

I looked over at the form of the sleeping kitsune and snuggled in closer to him, turning so I could be consumed in only him. This seemed to have disturbed his sleep.

"What are you thinking about?" Came his quiet voice, pulling away enough to look me in the eyes, his emerald orbs glimmering from the light.

"Why?" I asked.

"You're not asleep yet and you're seeking comfort, signaling something is on your mind." I had to admit he was right.

"I was thinking about what will happen to us in the future." I admitted, holding the other thing back.

He sighed and smiled at me, pulling me closer radiating heat onto me. "Don't worry about that now, Koi. We will deal with things one day at a time." He said. "For right now you need to sleep and regain your energy."

I simply nodded and shut my eyes as he leaned into me again. I didn't want this night to end, I felt now like we were meant to be this way and were not meant to ever be moved from this spot.

--------------------------------

A/N: Wow talk about long man! It took me two days to really find a way to word everything in this and even now, I don't like that way it came out. Anyways, I have decided to GIVE A PREVIEW FOR EVERY CHAPTER IN THIS!

Preview: I can't let Hiei be the only one with the problems in this I mean it started out with Kurama so it has to stay that way! Now what happens when Kurama has one of those nightmares about his past and Hiei can't seem to pull him out of his nightmare?

(Yes I understand that isn't really a true preview, but I like asking the questions like that and having EVERYONE ANSWER THEM. But you don't have to if you don't want. Anyway, next chapter ASAP!)


	11. Locked In A Nightmare

Hello. now I MUST ask am I not being good to all of you and updating or what? I mean. I think I updated this in what a day's time or so? That's pretty good since I'm not usually good at writing these types of stories,¦ reading yes defiantly, but writing not as good.

Oh well onto the story!

-----------------------------------------------------

Chapter something:

Locked in a nightmare

------------------------------------------------------

Hiei's P.O.V (I like it that way so sue me! I say that a lot.)

I had fallen asleep this I knew, but I seemed to be awoken quickly, surly night had not passed that fast had it? I opened my eyes and was met by the same darkness that had been there before.

If dawn had not woken me up then what had? I was still drawn close to my fox and I didn't want to move, maybe I had just instinctively woken up or something.

As I settled back in and shut my eyes, my koi's movement made me snap my eyes open I had observed my fox sleeping before on numerous accounts I knew well that once he was asleep, he didn't move from that spot until morning woke him.

So why did he move now?

I felt his grasp tighten on my shirt, like if he let go he or I would disappear; I made the slightest move to look at him.

His eyes scrunched up then released, every couple seconds and his face was covered in sweat the whole time, his grasp never let up on my shirt.

"Kurama?" I asked quietly, knowing well that he might be in a human body, but he still had very precise ears. Still he didn't show any signs that she heard me, "Kurama?" This time I shook his shoulder a bit, but nothing happened.

My eyes grew wide as I pulled a bit more away and thought of what to do to wake my fox up. Nothing came to mind, the only thing I could do was try and shake him awake. I pushed on his shoulder repeatedly, but still nothing happened.

I unsealed my Jagan to see what was going on in his subconscious mind, instantly heat went threw me as I was taken into his mind.

Flames licked at my vision like they were right in front of me, but they didn't burn my skin. I saw it from a bird's-eye-view, it turned out to be a burning village, but where was my fox.

I scanned the area time and again, but found nothing. After going around for the third time, I found him running down the street, buildings burning all around him.

I went down and ran next to him, configuring my body into his nightmare, "Kurama." He looked over at me and then back in front, squeezing his eyes shut as if trying to block everything out.

"Kurama, you need to wake up." I ordered, but he ignored me simply saying,

"No, you're not here, you can't be!"

A woman stood up ahead, cowering in fear. Kurama kept going, pulling out his Rose Whip and easily killed her as he ran by. Her screams as she died filled the area, I hadn't heard those types of screams in years and it seemed to really affect my fox.

Now I understood, what he meant by the screams of the ones he killed.

I followed his every step, staying right beside him. It was obvious he didn't want to do these things, but he had too, something seemed to be forcing him.

"Koi, please, you need to wake up this is a nightmare!" I tried to explain, but it proved to be useless.

"No, no you're not here!"

I didn't know what to do. I pulled out of his mind and was met by the darkness that soon faded as my vision adjusted to no light.

He was still the same as before, I stared at him, feeling utterly useless. He was going threw all of this and I could do nothing to stop it. He would always help me, but I could not do the same.

A thought came to mind and I was willing to do it. Slowly I brought myself closer to him until we were literally an inch apart from each other.

I let out my breath and closed the space between us. Taking him into a kiss not very deep, but enough to try and draw him back to reality. I pulled away after a moment and waited in anticipation for the results of my actions.

Slowly his eyes twitched a bit and then opened. He then shot up, breathing heavily as I continued to watch him. He turned to me, "Hiei?" I observed the look of confusion mixed with pain.

"You had a nightmare." I stated as a different look passed his face, but I couldn't tell of what feeling. "Do you always have nightmares about that type of thing?" I asked, as he looked me dead in the eyes.

Right then, I saw something I had never seen before in him, fear. Okay, maybe once or twice, but it didn't happen very often, and honestly I hated to see it in him.

"What are you……."

"Are those your nightmares of killing?" I cut in as his eyes widened.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"I saw." His eyes widened more, if possible.

"I'm sorry Hiei I-."

"Stop, don't say it. It wasn't your fault." I said, but it was obvious my words had little to no effect on him.

"You tried to contact me?" I nodded, "And I turned away. I'm-….." I knew what he was going to say and I wouldn't let him say it.

"Don't say it, koi." I stated, stopping him mid-sentence. "It doesn't suit you and you couldn't help it." I explained to him as he looked down, obviously in thought about it all.

"I guess your right." He said, placing a hand on his forehead loosely. "Well it's still late, we need to get back to sleep." He said, lying back down, his hand never leaving his head.

I lay next to him and got close to him, offering as much comfort to him as I could give. He looked at me and smiled, removing his hand. "Next time slap me when I don't listen okay?" He said as I stared into those beautiful emerald eyes.

"Hn." He smiled again, it seemed he was doing a lot of that lately, but he leaned towards me and took me into a kiss and I instantly deepened it. We stayed like that until we had to separate for air.

I pushed against him and closed my eyes as sleep called to me, although I could still feel his gaze upon me. "Hiei?" He asked putting an arm around me.

"Tired." I said simply, trying to get sleep to take me, but for some reason it didn't come.

"Okay, you sleep."

"And you?" I asked

"I want to stay up a little while longer." He murmured softly.

"Hn, baka kitsune." I heard a soft chuckle from him before the blackness of sleep took me.

Kurama's P.O.V

I watched my koi fall into the night's slumber. When his breathing evened out, I knew well he was asleep even though it didn't take long. He was tired, that was certain, and I didn't blame him for wanting to sleep.

I then let the thoughts that lingered strongly in my mind flow threw me as I sorted each one out slowly. Why was I having these nightmares day after day? Why did they affect me so much?

These questions I couldn't answer, I had nothing to work from resulting in my confusion. I sighed as I looked over at my love again, he looked peaceful when he slept.

I turned towards him and got as close as possible to him, closing my eyes for a moment. I thought back to what Hiei had asked me earlier, 'I was thinking about, what would happen to us in the future.'

I had simply said, 'don't worry about that now koi, we will deal with things one day at a time.' But was that really the right thing to say? Had I made the mistake of telling him something he now believed as the truth, but I didn't?

I sighed silently, why do I always make these kind of mistakes? But thinking about what he had said earlier I had to question it as well. How would Yusuke and the others take it? What if it got out? What would my mother think?

"We won't tell them then." I heard Hiei say as I opened my eyes and looked at him. "Your thoughts are to loud, koi." He said, never opening his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Hiei." I stated, smiling lightly.

"Hn." I let out my breath and leaned against him more, welcoming my little fire demon's heat that he gave off.

I lay there for another moment, nothing going threw my mind, nothing passing threw my closed eyes. I felt at peace now for some reason; I let out a breath as I felt sleep take me.

----------------------------------------

The next morning I awoke early, I was still in the same position I had been in when I fell asleep and not surprisingly, Hiei was still there to.

I tried not to move too much, it seemed Hiei could be awoken by the slightest movement I observed his closed eyelids, twitching ever so slightly and I started to wonder what he was dreaming about.

Smiling lightly, I got up, ready to start the day, but then again, I really didn't want to get up. I wanted to stay were I had been for as long as I possibly could, but then again, I knew I had to go to school.

I took a quick shower and came out in my school uniform, ready to go. (I'm not going to describe that!) "What are you doing?" Came a groggy version of Hiei's voice.

I turned to him, to see him looking at me and squinting slightly, "I'm sorry, Hiei. Did I wake you up?" I asked as he leaned back on his hand.

"No, the sun. Where are you going?" I made a mental note to close the blinds tonight.

"I have to go to school." I explained.

"No, stay here." I smiled, going over to him. "I can't, I have to go to school you know that." I knew he didn't like the fact that I had to go, but I just needed to go.

"Yes, but you can claim you're sick." I rolled my eyes slightly at his attempts.

"No Hiei, I have to go, I'll be back later on. Besides, you're energy still hasn't recovered." He looked away and I knew I had hit a sensitive spot in him.

"Hn, I know that." I took his chin and turned it back to me, meeting his crimson orbs. "Then you need to stay here and sleep." I explained.

"Fine."

I said nothing in return, but went forward and kissed him deeply. I knew well that it would just kill him to try and make me stay, but oh well.

"I'll be back later, koi." I said, drawing back and moving to the window and closing the blinds that closed off the sunlight from entering the room.

I exited the room as he laid back down, I liked this feeling that filled my body to capacity. I felt like it was hard to put into words really, but basically, I felt like I was really depended on now and truly loved whether I was a demon or not.

Surprising enough, when I exited the house Yusuke and Kuwabara stood by the door, "What are you two doing here?" I asked as they turned towards me.

"We came by to see how things went!" Kuwabara said which really didn't help much.

"What stupid here is trying to say is that we came by to see what happened with Hiei and if he's okay?" Yusuke said.

"Yeah, hey wait that was an insult wasn't it?" Kuwabara shouted.

"Yeah, what of it?" Yusuke shouted back.

"Guys stop, please, I'll explain what happened." Of coarse, I would have to leave out a few details. I led them down the driveway and down the sidewalk as I started.

"So what was up with him did you find out?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes it seemed he had a rather deep cut and was letting it bleed the whole time. By the time he told me, he had passed out from blood loss."

"Is he okay?" Both asked and I was sort of surprised that they were really that concerned.

"Yes, but he lost most of his energy trying to keep himself stable last night. He needs to rest and get it back."

"So, where is he now?" Kuwabara asked.

"He is still asleep." I said a small smile, spreading across my face.

"Well that's good!" Yusuke said.

"Yeah, I knew he was acting odd last night." Kuwabara agreed.

"It is surprising that you two were concerned enough to come today." I stated, looking at both of them.

"Well of coarse, shorty is our friend too!" I smiled even more.

"Well, we got to go before we're late. We should all do that again like last night." Yusuke explained as they started heading in a different direction.

"That sounds good." I said as I went in another direction.

"See you, Kurama!" Kuwabara called as Yusuke hit him over the head.

I shook my head and continued on my way to school.

(As you all know, I am not putting what happened at school it would just take to long so I will skip to the end of the day!)

I walked home after a long day at school, I was actually anxious to get home for some reason or another. It didn't take long for me to get there either.

"Hello Shuuichi, how was school?" My mother asked as I closed the door behind me. I smirked a bit as she still called me by my human name.

"It went fine. How was your day?" I asked, going into the kitchen to get something to drink.

"It went fine also. Where is your friend, Hiei?" She asked as I was stricken with confusion, 'he didn't come out of my room then?' I asked myself getting the lemonade out.

"I'm not sure." I said, pouring two glasses.

"Will he be having dinner with us then?" She asked.

"I don't think so. I'm going to go do my homework." I said, taking the glasses and starting to go down the hall.

"Alright, I'll call you for dinner then." She said as I went down the hall and into my dark room. I saw Hiei was still asleep on the bed facing towards the wall. I never thought I would see the day when Hiei slept threw a whole day.

"Hiei?" I asked, but got no response. I put the glasses down on the table and gently got on the bed, but still he didn't move. "Hiei." I said again, this time putting my hand on him.

"Home so soon?" Came his voice, although it was silent as if he had been deprived of sleep.

"I suspect you've been sleeping all day?" I asked as he turned slightly.

"Barely." I changed to confusion.

"Your ki hasn't gone up at all, that's odd." I said, really thinking aloud as he sat up.

"Hn."

I thought a moment about what could have been the problem, but nothing came to mind, "Did the two idiots come by this morning?" He asked, knocking me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, they were concerned about what happened to you. I suppose you heard them?" I asked, giving up on it.

"A little hard not to hear them." I smirked as he started to get up, "Where are you going?"

"Out, I've been here to long." He said, grabbing his cleaned cloak and opening the window.

"Okay then." I said as he disappeared out of the window.

I knew I should have protested against it, but I knew Hiei was not one to stay in one place for very long so it would be good for him to get out for however long he needed. I knew he would come back in due time.

I got up and decided I would help my mother prepare dinner.

LATER ON

My mother shivered a bit, got up from the table, and turned the thermometer up. I guess it was cold for her, but I hadn't noticed much. "Weather man says a cold front is coming threw for a few days." She explained, sitting back down.

"How cold is it supposed to get?" I wondered.

"Tonight is supposed to get down to about 20 degree's."

(I don't know if I said it before, but it is around the start of winter. I love winter and it will help for an idea I have in the not so far future!)

"How cold is it now, do you know?" I asked, wondering where Hiei was. He had not come back and I could not feel his ki so he was probably still out.

"About 36 last time I checked it's only going to get worse from here." She explained as we finished dinner.

"Very good, mother."

"Thank you. Did you finish your homework?"

"No, I still have some stuff to catch up on." I explained, putting my plate in the sink and then moving towards the hallway.

"Okay, well go finish your homework then."

I smiled she acted as if I had never said anything about being a demon or anything else. I guess I could consider that being good. I walked back into my room just as I saw Hiei climbing back threw the window. "Back so soon?"

"It got cold." Since when did Hiei get cold? Then again, a lack of energy might have been the purpose to blame.

"So, you're staying in now?" I asked sitting at my desk as he moved to a different side of the room.

"For now." I rolled my eyes and got to my homework.

It only took me about a half hour to finish my homework. Now, I was free for the rest of the night; I turned to Hiei to see him shivering a bit as he sat against the wall.

"Are you cold, Hiei?" The words felt kind of wrong to say considering he was a fire demon and almost never did they get cold unless they were really low on energy or were sick.

"No." He said, standing up. I knew well he was lying.

"Hiei, don't lie." I said, noticing that it was starting to get late.

"I'm not lying." He said, going to the window.

"You're not sleeping outside are you?" I asked, knowing that if he wanted to sleep outside then he wasn't going to let me say otherwise.

"Yes, why?" He asked, opening the window again.

"It's going to get really cold tonight though." I said, a slightly concerned look spreading across my face.

"I'm a fire demon, I can warm myself." He stated.

"Not with your energy so low you can't."

"I can very well warm myself if I get cold, Kurama." He said before once again disappearing out of the window. I had a feeling this would seriously not end well, but I wouldn't say anything for right now.

I closed the window, but didn't lock it, just incase Hiei changed his mind some time in the night and decided to come in. I then got ready for bed.

---------------------------------------------

A/N: Anyone have any idea what is going to happen next? If you think you know please review me what you think and I'll tell you whether your right or not! Oh and as always, if you have any ideas or requests that you would like to see in this story please review those to!


	12. Thoughts

Hey everyone, sorry it took me so long to update this story, but I have lost any ideas for this story! SO LIKE ALWAYS: ideas and suggestions WILL be used and you WILL be credited entirely for the idea AND the chapter I made on it!

Thanks to all my reviewers, I honestly don't know what I would do without your supporting of my writing!

Chapter 14: Thoughts

Hiei's P.O.V

The night came slowly and I had realized by now for the thousandth time that I was a complete mess of pieces and emotions, unable to be put back together.

Silent tears I wanted to shed for my mistakes and because of all the pain I have caused to the people forced to be around me. Yet tears would not come, and no sign of pain or weakness was emitted from me.

Pain in my head grew the more I thought about it, sending throbbing waves of pain threw my head. (AKA a migraine.)

"What are you still doing up?" Came Kurama's calm voice from behind me. My eyes snapped open to the nights silent yet calming darkness.

"Couldn't sleep." I admitted, still staying pointing away from my fox.

"Thinking about things?" He asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Hai." I said my voice barely audible.

"About what?" Kurama asked, tracing a loose hand up and down y hot arm.

The sudden touch of my Koi made me shudder a bit, but I soon collected myself. "Nothing." I lied, then realizing how foolish that sounded. Kurama was smarter then that and surly now he knew I was hiding something.

"How can you be thinking about nothing when you just said you were thinking about something?" It took me a moment to register this and think of an answer.

"Hn." 'Wow smart Hiei, what a great answer.' I scolded myself. "I don't want to say." I corrected, knowing Kurama was not one to pry. Surly he would let it go now.

"Why?" I could feel time almost start slowing down as my breathing started to get heavier and my concentration was focused on the fox's fingers lightly trailing up my bare arm. (He still has his cloak off.)

Was this going to my breaking point? Would I finally snap and spill my thoughts to him or keep myself whole and risk breaking later on?

"You are having problems dealing with things." His gentle pace on my arm stopped suddenly.

"It would be wrong for me to bring my problems in." I explained, choosing my words carefully.

"Koi." His voice was soft, calm and understanding, yet the slightest bit of concern in it to. He gently took my shoulder and turned me so I was facing straight at him.

"If either of us is having problems, we will deal with them together. Okay?" He asked as a smile came on his face.

His words were understanding to me or to anyone, but I still wondered, why did he love me so? I am a forbidden, cursed to death by all, and to never be loved. So why now, why did he care so much about me?

I sat myself up, continuing to stare into his almost crystallized emerald eyes. "So, are you going to tell me what's on your mind?" He asked as I sighed silently.

Sure it seemed soberness had gotten the best of me, but I couldn't imagine looking into his face after admitting what I thought. "No not now." I said as he looked down as if in thought then back at me.

"That's fine, I won't pry into you." He said, leaning closer to me and capturing me in a passionate kiss; which I instantly deepened.

After a moment of savoring each other, much to my hatred, a wave of throbbing pain shot threw my head and before I could catch myself, I drew back touching my temples instinctively.

"I'm sorry." Kurama said as I let out my breath, let my hand fall, and looked at him to find a completely apologetic look on him.

"It wasn't you, I've never felt this pain before." I tried to reassure, but it didn't seem to do much to solve the problem. "When I have healed a bit more then we shall pick up where we left off."

A small smile crept upon his features now as he laid down fully. When I failed to follow suit, he looked up at me. "Hiei?"

"No, I want-."

"Hiei." By the look in his eye and the one on his face, I knew that was an order. And who was I to deny him now, so I sank down further into the warm sheets.

Without warning, I found myself clinging onto Kurama's shirt as if it were my life line and getting as close as possible to his chest. I didn't move away when he showed no signs that he minded, so I took it as my opportunity.

He wrapped his arm around me finally, stroking my back lightly. I had to admit, I loved his gentle touch upon my skin and I would die a thousand deaths before I pushed that away.

Kurama's P.O.V

(Sorry, I have to skip it back in time a bit, but I want to show what Kurama thought of Hiei's actions and such.)

Once Hiei was laying beside me, I shut my eyes with all intention of drifting off to sleep, but he grabbed onto my shirt and moved closer into my chest.

I looked down at my little fire demon's form and found right then that he, for maybe the first time in his life, looked completely helpless.

I couldn't help, but wrap my arm around him and gently rub his back. I knew he liked the gentle touch by the slight shudder he gave at the first contact.

But it seemed as though, even if he didn't want to admit it, he wanted the feeling of comfort and reassurance for some reason and I could never deny that from him.

"I love you, Hiei." I said gently to him as he stayed in his same position.

"I love you too, Kurama." He said in a very light voice as if sleep was taking him for the night.

I breathed deeply as I felt his own breathing even out and felt the pressure of him leaning so close to me. I liked this feeling, and I could only wish and hope for more nights exactly like this, if not better.

I knew something was troubling my little fire demon, he showed it clearly without knowing it. I knew it was something important too, but I could not place exactly what. I honestly felt oddly about it all.

A/N: Sorry, it's so short! I have NO IDEAS! PLEASE SUBMIT IDEAS IN A REVIEW OR A E-MAIL AND YOU WILL BE CREDITED WITH MUCH PRAISE AND THE CHAPTER WILL BE DEDICATED TO YOU! I NEED THESE IDEA'S PEOPLE!

(\ /)  
(.)  
(> ) (Mr. Bunny.)  
U U


	13. No TitleNT

Hey everyone! Well, I FINALLY got another idea to use and I have already written it down in my HEAD don't I feel special!

Reviewers:

Fox gal: Trust me, I know what I'm doing with this story and I know I'm always having Hiei with the problems, but I'm sorry that's just the type of writer I am. I started out writing Hiei and suicide fictions so I'm more suited for that. This chapter or the next one should even it out a bit. I need some help though. with what type of Kurama problems would be though. If you want to help!

Kagome-reincarnation: Well, I am going to do that in this one, but sadly I don't think I want to use ALL of it. Thank you for submitting one though!

Kikira-san: Thank you for ALL of those ideas, I really appreciate it and I will defiantly be reverting back to them for more ides/inspiration on my writing. Um.. about Hiei leaving for the night and then coming back suddenly. It DID say he came back in the morning in the next chapter, he is just a solitary type person and likes doing things on his own rather then with others. Um, so he just felt like doing that I suppose. Hope that helped in the least.

Chapter 15: NT (No Title.)

(By the way if this chapter is short I'm sorry!)

Hiei's P.O.V

It had been a couple days since I had first gotten sick. and had instantly regained all my energy and gotten well from all the 'rest' Kurama made me have.

Where as it was torture to me for some reason.

Now, I lay against the wall early in the morning, my hand loosely on the white paint on the walls; I was as humans said 'spaced out'. I hadn't seen my fox all morning, which seemed a little odd, but I paid no mind.

Suddenly out of nowhere, the smell of salt mixed with water or tears filled my nose. Odd, why would I smell this of all things and at such a random moment?

I sat up, looking around the room and sniffing the air for anything more. Blood? Blood mixed with tears what an odd combination for Kurama's house. I stood up, deciding to track down the source of this odd smell.

The hall was quite and abandoned nothing moved, almost like it had been frozen straight in time. I walked quietly, smelling the air and catching the scent of blood and tears.

It was coming from the bathroom, but… wait! Then it hit me. Instantly, I went into the bathroom and immediately found Kurama leaning against the wall, head bent down.

His shoulders moved up and down in a broken pace. "Kurama?" I called, almost in a whisper, literally at a lose of words at this time.

I went and sat in front of him as he looked up at me, his usual calm and collected emerald eyes were now stricken with fear, and pain. "Kurama, what…. what happened?" I asked, trying to keep myself collected, but it was proving hard to do.

"I'm sorry, Hiei." He said, his head falling back down in obvious shame.

"Why, for what?" I asked trying to lift his head back up. There was no way I would have him falling in shame or apologizing to me. It wasn't right and I would never allow it.

"I'm sorry, Hiei….. I-I can't stop." He said, leaning back a bit, showing his bloodied arm that lay against him.

"Wh-? We need to get you bandaged." I said, trying harder to calm myself.

Kurama had cut himself again, I hated seeing this happen. It seemed now, he was in the addicting phase of cutting and I didn't want to watch him suffer through that. I grabbed the white box that I had watched him put away only a few days ago and returned to where he was sitting.

I quickly looked back into his face. He looked so wrong, it pained my very soul to see him this way. Streams of liquid went down his face in continuous silent tears and his blood was still flowing from the long gash in his arm.

Gently I took his arm, trying my hardest to hold it as soft as possible as I tried to apply the same stinging gel that he always placed on me. Then I started wrapping it in the pearly white cloth.

"I'm sorry, Hiei." He apologized again as I stayed silent, trying to focus on doing this right. "I couldn't stop myself." He said, obviously showing that he was really upset about the whole situation.

"Why did you do it, koi?" I asked, cutting the bandage and getting the stuff to keep it on.

"It felt like I needed it. Painful thoughts were running threw my head and it was the only way to make it stop." He said, his head falling as I finished.

I really didn't know what would comfort him in this time, so I did the only thing I could think of. Wrapping my arms around him and slowly pulling him against my body.

"It's okay." I said, feeling his ragged breathing. "It's okay, koi." I really didn't know how to tell him the truth, but then again maybe he already knew how addicting cutting could become.

"You…." I paused trying to choose my words carefully knowing they would all affect me in a different way. "You don't have to do that. You can't." I brought myself to say, seeing how much of a emotional time this was becoming.

"Why?" He asked in a low voice, taking in small gasps of air as if unable to get needed air to his lungs.

I stayed silent a moment deciding what to say. "You should not have to see your own blood to heal your memories or whatever trouble your having."

"What else is there?" He was obviously not thinking right, right now or else he would have already known the answer to that question.

"You can confide in someone, Kurama. Tell someone else what your thinking or write it down." I said, not even believing these words were coming from my mouth.

I knew the situation was worse then I was letting on. and I knew he probably knew it to. but I wouldn't let him know it, if I could help it. "Anything, Kurama, just not this." I said, leaning down until my face was in his silky soft red hair.

He was still crying, I could feel it in him. He was in such a broken state now, it pained me even more to see him like this and not be able to do anything about it.

"I'm sorry, Hiei. I'm so sorry, I failed." I hated hearing him talk like this.

Normal P.O.V

"Stop, I don't want to hear that from you!" Hiei said, pushing him back and staring straight into the kitsune's broken and pained emerald eyes.

"I have never known you to give up without a fight or ever give up. This is no exception, you won't give up and I won't let you." Hiei said sternly, trying desperately to get his message across.

"I understand." Kurama finally said, a small smile appearing across his face. Kurama and Hiei stood up, but still staying in their spot. "Thank you, Hiei."

The fire demon stayed silent a moment and looked up at his koi wondering what to say now. "I told you I would help you and I will keep to my word." Hiei explained, looking away.

"I think we should go out." Kurama said after a few moments of silence between the two demon lovers.

"Nani?" Hiei asked, a slightly confused look on his face.

"I think we should do something today, to help clear our minds you know?" The fox explained.

Hiei's P.O.V

I looked confused at my koi. Where had this come from so suddenly? I let out my breath, a blank and yet defeated look overtaking my features. The smile on Kurama's face was pure and genuine. I couldn't tell him no for anything.

"Fine, what do you have in mind?" I finally said as his smile got larger and he grabbed my hand, pulling me out into the hallway.

"My mother is going to be home all day, but is working the night shift at work so I think we should spend the day out in town." He explained, but I knew that wasn't the true reason why he wanted us to go out.

Just then Shiori's words entered my head?

Flashback:

_"Hiei?" Shiori called, stopping the fire demon as Kurama continued down the hall._

_He looked back, but didn't dare say anything._

_"Take care of Shuuichi please." His eyes widened completely, knowing what she meant. "How did you-…."_

_"Call it a mothers instinct. He likes you, I know it and by the way you act, I can tell you do to." She explained, standing and walking over to him._

_Hiei nodded. "I will."_

End flashback:

(I understand that that was in the wrong point of view, but I was coping it straight from the actual chapter.)

Then I had to wonder? Was I really taking care of the fox? Was I living up to what she wanted or what I had promised to her? Why did I even care if I obeyed her wishes or not, I didn't know.

Kurama pulled me out into the bright afternoon sunshine. It had been particularly cool the last few days as he had explained then and today made no difference.

"What did you have in mind, fox?" I asked, finally letting go of me as we reached the end of the driveway.

He was silent a moment thinking about what to do. "I know!" He said, grabbing my hand and dragging me down the crowded sidewalk.

"Where are we going, Kurama?" I asked to him the whole time, not liking the fact that humans surrounded me.

"You'll see." He said and I saw him smile a bit.

EVERYONE PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT THE TWO SHOULD DO FOR THE DAY!

A/N: Yes as you have read, please tell me what you think the two demon lovers should do for the day! AND let me tell you that since Kurama's mother is going to be gone and Hiei is better that means only one thing. A LEMON IS COMING!

IF ANYONE HAS ANY IDEAS ABOUT THE LEMON OR ANYTHING ELSE, PLEASE TELL ME THOSE TOO! Cause I so NOT plan on writing it! As far as I know, someone else is and if they DON'T, then you all might not get your lemon > .


	14. Date sorta

Hello everyone now everyone gave me a lot of idea's but I can only use a few and sadly I must set out the largest on I got… for them to go to a fair or something I just wouldn't know how to write it and keep it in character. So you will see what our demon lovers do on this date!

Thanks to all my reviewers I love you all thanks for all the idea's you send in and all the support you give me!

SORRY TO MY BETA FOR NOT SENDING THIS TO YOU FIRST I WANTED TO DO SOMETHING SPEACIAL FOR EVERYONE BY UPDATING ALL MY STORIES BEFORE THE NEW YEAR STARTS!

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH I only own a fish, Tiffany, and the OC's from my other stories!

Chapter 16: Date… I think

Kurama pulled his koi Hiei all the way threw the city until they reached a large building with different names and ratings posted all along it. "What is this place koi?" Hiei asked looking at the names.

"It's called a movie theater I decided we could come here first and see a movie… if you want to of coarse." Kurama said looking at Hiei for a yes or no.

Hiei who was reading the names again with no idea what it was supposed to show or anything simply nodded showing his approval. "Good what do you want to see?" Kurama asked looking at the names of the movies to.

"I don't care you pick something." Hiei said finally turning his gaze back down to Kurama. "How about Skeleton Key it seems interesting." He said as Hiei nodded again and they walked over to the ticket station.

After getting the tickets they walked inside the theater it was a spacious area the buttery smell of popcorn filling the entire area. Different doors some open and some shut ran alongside the wall showing what movie it was above it.

Kurama stopped a moment then went over to a counter in the middle where several people were serving boxes of food to different people. Hiei followed his fox instantly.

"One medium popcorn please." Kurama said to a guy who nodded and filled a medium sized bag with a indescribable type of food that smelled strongly of butter and salt.

"Alright let's go then." Kurama said as Hiei continued to eye the food Kurama had bought. They found the theater but it was still playing little advertisements so Hiei took the opportunity to ask the question.

"What is that Kurama?" Hiei questioned pointing to the bag. Kurama looked at it then smiled, "it's called popcorn seeds heated up until they pop into these which they butter and salt it's really good try one." He said offering a bag to Hiei.

The fire demon took one of the kernels of this popcorn and put it in his mouth after a moment he swallowed it, "it's okay." He said as the lights started to dim down.

-

(By the way I saw that movie if anyone else did I have to say it was confusing and had a bad ending if you ask me.)

After the movie Hiei was the first to walk out Kurama following close behind, "I don't like those movies." Hiei announced thankful to be out. The loud sound of it had hurt his ears and to him it had no point.

Kurama on the other hand was smiling at his koi's actions towards it.

"Well it's about three o clock now what shall we do now koi?" Kurama asked as they started down the sidewalk again. "I don't really care." Hiei said observing all the cars going by.

"Hm… I know! Let's go get something to eat! The way they are always packed it'll take us about two hours." Kurama explained leading Hiei down a different street that had slightly less people on it.

"Nani?" Hiei asked a questioning look on his face. "Just come on I know what we can do." He said taking his hand and leading them into a fancy style restaurant.

Meanwhile Yusuke had been standing on the other side of the street with Kuwabara when he saw Kurama pulling Hiei into a first class restaurant.

"Hey Kuwabara did you see that?" Yusuke asked still looking at the doors they had entered threw. "See what?" Kuwabara asked looking where Yusuke was. "I don't see anything."

"I just saw Kurama pulling Hiei into there." He said pointing at the building. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Why would they go in there?" Kuwabara asked.

"How should I know? I say we call them later on." Yusuke said turning back around. "Yeah let's do that!" Kuwabara agreed going back into the store they were outside of.

- (Skipping threw time! I've been doing a lot of that lately ne?)

Around five o clock the two demon's left the restaurant the sun was making it's way down the sky ever so slightly and Kurama had known it would be this way.

"One more thing Hiei." Kurama reassured him starting down the sidewalk, "now where are we going fox?" The fire demon asked following beside him.

"We're going to the park." He said the look of wheels already moving in his eyes. "What are you planning koi?" He asked.

"You shall see." Kurama said.

-

When they reached the park the sky was starting to turn a slight orange color and Kurama led him to a open space with a visible sight of the horizon and the setting sun.

"We're watching the sun set?" Hiei asked but no sign of resistance in his voice. "Hai." Kurama said sitting himself down. "I used to come and watch it all the time when I was younger." Kurama explained as Hiei sat down beside him.

"What about you?"

"I prefer the night to day." Hiei explained but watched the sky that was changing into a deep shade of red. "I could have figured that out." Kurama said slight humor in his voice.

The two watched quietly as the sun set upon the horizon and dipped down further until there was barley any left of it, Kurama let out his breath and looked over at Hiei. "I love you Hiei." He said green eyes shimmering in the early night.

"I love you to Kurama." Hiei said as they started standing up and heading back to the exit of the park. "My turn to pick what we do." Hiei said looking up at Kurama.

Kurama looked at him a bit confused but waited for his love to explain, "We go back to your house now that your mother is out of the way and pick up where we left off a few nights ago." He said a smirk appearing on his face.

"I can't say no to that." Kurama said smirking also now officially anxious to get back to his home.

A/N: I have to admit that was a hard chapter to write no more dates for a while not until I can get it all straightened out. Anyways please review!

PREVIEW… SORTA! NEXT CHAPTER IS A LEMON CHAPTER YAY! THANK MY FRIEND ANGELCHILD12342 WITHOUT HER THERE WOULDN'T BE ANY LEMON CHAPTERS!

Once again please review!


	15. The School Surprise

Hey everyone I am sorry it took so long for me to update but it took until a few days ago for me to get a idea to write about and Devilchild12342 is to "busy" to write the lemon chapter for all of you so you will have to imagine it yourself for this once and I have to skip to the next day sadly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter unknown:

The school surprise.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two demons slept peacefully in Kurama's bed together, entangled in each other's arms. The ringing of the cordless phone awoke the couple, earning a low grunt from Hiei as he pushed closer into his lover's bare chest.

"Make it stop, Koi." He ordered in a drowsy voice. Kurama let out his breath and reached over to the table picking up the phone. "Hello." He said slowly becoming more and more awake.

"Hey Kurama it's Yusuke are you still in bed?" The spirit detective questioned.

Hiei's keen ears obviously picked up his words. "Tell him to go away." Kurama didn't reply to him.

"Yes, I went to bed rather late last night." He explained, looking at the little fire demon that was still trying to sleep; although a small smirk passed across his face.

"Oh sorry for waking you up, but I have a question I need to ask."

"Okay."

"Kuwabara and I saw you taking Hiei into that fancy restaurant on the edge of the city." This made Kurama's eyes widen. "We just wanted to know why you would be going in there."

Kurama thought a moment about it. "Well why were you in that area?"

"There's a liquor store across the street." Yusuke answered quickly.

Kurama smirked at the comment. "Well what we were doing is not of your concern." It was two early in the morning for the fox to be thinking up lies to satisfy his friends.

"Oh, okay then." With that, there was a flick signaling that Yusuke had hung up so he did the same, putting it back on the charging base and then turning back to his fire demon.

"What did he want?" Hiei questioned.

"Nothing really." Kurama said, nuzzling into Hiei's black hair. "I have to go to school, Koi." He said knowing Hiei probably wouldn't like that.

"No, you have to stay home."

He smiled at how well he could read his love. "No I have to go to school." Before Hiei could take any action to keep his fox there, Kurama slid out of Hiei's grasp, bringing him to full attention.

"What if that ningen place mysteriously catches on fire?"

Kurama who was now getting dressed in the mandatory school uniform turned back to Hiei. "Hiei don't set my school on fire." He grabbed a brush, quickly trying to brush some of the knots out of his hair. After putting the brush back on the dresser, he started for the door, "See you this afternoon, Hiei."

"Hai." Hiei grunted getting comfortable again and going back to sleep.

-- (Sorry if I spell his name wrong in the upcoming scene.)

"Comment t'appelles-to?" Kurama asked one of his school friends.

"Je m'appelle Brian ei toi?" He answered. "Je m'appelle Shuuichi ca va?"

"Tres bien merci! Quelle Heure est-il?" He asked as Kurama thought a moment as what to say.

"Deux heures et demie." Brian smiled at him.

"You know the teacher told us we had to practice military time right?" Kurama returned the smile then thought again, "Then it's Quatorze et demie."

"That's better!" Brian smiled again.

(Yeah that was all French I felt like adding it in one: to confuse people and two: so I can feel special! Anyways, I will put what it means at the bottom.)

"I know what you're thinking 'why should we have to learn French?'"

"No I-." Suddenly a large beep came then a voice spoke over the intercom system.

"Mrs. Miller?"

"Yes?" The teacher answered from her desk in the back of the room.

"Can you send Minamono Shuuichi to the office please?"

"Yes." Mrs. miller

"Oh Shuuichi, what did you do?" Brian asked was the red head stood up from his seat.

"I don't know." He said, walking out of the room silently.

Kurama's P.O.V

As I entered into the cold building of the school office the assistant principal Mrs. Ame stood at the counter as if anxiously waiting for me to arrive.

"Suuichi please come with me." She said, leading me into her nearby office. I could feel my heart pounding in my throat as I took a seat in front of her desk.

"Suuichi, let me see your lacerated arm." I could feel my heart stop and my breath catch. How did she or anyone find out? What would happen? How would I hide the evidence? The questions swam in my head, causing me to feel nauseous. Then again, maybe it was just the situation itself.

I had no other choice, but to extend my arm to her as she pulled back my sleeve to reveal the white mark of a scar a little above my wrist and the bandaged portion a little ways up.

"Shuuichi, why would you do this to yourself! It's not like you at all." I didn't answer. How could I tell her that every night I dreamt of murders that I committed as my former self?

Finally, she took the hint that I wouldn't answer her and let out a breath. "Your mother is on her way to get you." My eyes widened sure she knew I had attempted suicide the first time, but now that I had done it again what would she think?

The last thing I wanted was for her to think less of me or even worry about me and try to heal something that I barley understood myself.

"Until then, you can go get your stuff." She said, urging me back out of the room. I could feel myself walk out in a sort of numbing daze. Thoughts ran threw my mind, but I was unable to grasp any of it.

The one thing that mostly ran threw me was my mother and what she must be thinking right now.

-- (I'm kind of being jumpy I know)- -

I waited outside Mrs. Ame's office when I saw my mother enter into the building. I couldn't stand to make eye contact with her right now and I knew I wouldn't be able to for a while.

"Come on, Suuichi." I heard her say from beside me. Sadness and pain replaced the joy her voice once held. I could only imagine what her eyes held and for once, I hated the fact that I could determine what people felt by their eyes.

Standing up, I kept my gaze to the ground as we walked out silently. I knew the ride home would be silent, but after that I couldn't say.

As we got into the car, I heard her sigh. "Do you have anything to say?" She questioned looking straight ahead as she started the car.

"No." I said almost inaudibly.

She didn't reply, but as I looked over, I could easily see that she was lost in deep thought.

---------------------------------

Entering into the house, I stopped at the sound of her voice. "Tell me why."

I turned towards her. "Nani?" I asked.

"You know what! Tell me why you attempted it again." It seemed as though she was trying to keep from saying the word 'suicide' if possible.

I was silent a moment, unable to really say anything to her. It had just been something I felt I needed to do really. I never meant to kill myself the second time. I just felt like I needed to see my blood spill. Once it did I regretted it, but couldn't bring myself to do anything about it or to stop myself from openly bleeding.

"There is nothing to tell." I said almost silently.

"Suuichi, you need to tell me why you have continued to do this I want to help you, but I can't do that if you turn away." She explained a bit more softly, even though the feeling of anger still evident in her voice.

"I'm sorry, mother." I said, turning from her view and walking down the hall. I could just feel that she wanted to stop me, but something in her was holding her back.

My room was quiet as I went in, Hiei was nowhere to be found. He was probably out training somewhere for the day. For some reason, I felt saddened and I wanted Hiei here to tell me it would be okay like he had done that day.

I simply sat at my desk, deciding to wait and think about everything. No doubt, word of this would reach ears around my school and then how would they deal with that? Me the perfectionist, probably the least likely person to do this. I don't think it would bring up anything positive.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: It's about time I updated right? Well anyways there was the chapter what do you all think? Please review me telling me what you think and any ideas you have for me as usual! Well thanks again I love hearing from all of you either way!

DEFINITIONS (In order):

Comment t'appelles-to: What's your name?

Je m'appelle: My name is (So on)

ei toi: and you?

ca va: How are you?

Tres bien merci: Very good, thank you!

Quelle Heure est-il: What time is it?

Deux heures et demie: 2:30

Quatorze et demie: 14:30


	16. very important

Okay everyone I am sorry about having to put ANOTHER A/N up onto my story but I feel I have to for… reason's I'll explain….

Okay well my Dad is finally home after a year (WOOHOO) and so that means I can't get online as much to update/write and…. Well yeah that was about it.

Now I have plots, ideas, and other stuff planned for EVERY story so have no fear!

And whenever I DO update a story you will get two chapters instead of just one! So I think that's a good trade off, I get more time you get more chapters!

So I will update again in… I don't know when but hopefully it will be soon!


	17. Contrast?

Hey everyone well I am sorry it took me so long to update this story is actually really hard for me to write surprisingly! Well anyways this is going to be one of those chapters where I'm writing from nothing on mind and hoping I get something along the way so… here it is hope you like it!

Chapter 18: contrast? (don't ask I couldn't think of anything!)

About a half hour later Hiei appeared at the window a confused look on his face, "you're home early." He stated as Kurama noticed his presence.

"Hai I got sent home." It took the fire demon a moment before he could fully understand what the kitsune had said.

"Sent home?"

"Yeah."

"For what?"

"Somehow the school found out about my suicide attempts, called me up to question me of why I had done it but when I didn't tell them they called my mother and sent me home." Kurama explained summing up the whole experience.

"How did your mother take it?" Hiei questioned the look of concern in his eyes even if it wasn't in his voice. "She is very upset about it." Hiei could tell Kurama was also upset about this and he wanted to say or do something but what could he do?

Thinking a moment he finally came to a conclusion about what he could do with nothing said he grabbed the fox's hand and made him stand up.

"Na-." Before he could even finish it Hiei wrapped his arms around him. Kurama was still for but a second before wrapping his own arms around Hiei's small body.

"I'm sorry that happened." Hiei said quietly then thought again about the situation. "Why do you go to school Kurama?" He asked still up against the kitsune's chest.

"Because it makes my mother happy." He explained.

"But if it causes you this pain… why bother?"

"Because I want to learn things that I don't know about the Ningenkai." Hiei was silent a moment before pulling himself away from Kurama. "You're an odd one sometimes."

"I guess." Kurama said with a small half smile. "So what shall we do now koi?"

"We're not having another one of those 'date' things." Hiei said surly. "I know I doubt my mother would even let me out of the house after what has happened." Hiei gave him a fake glare.

"You don't need her permission to leave the dwelling."

"I can't do that."

"Explain." Hiei ordered sitting himself on the bed and awaiting Kurama's explanation. The fox thought a moment Hiei seemed so much like a young child.

Always needing to be instructed of the world around him, even if he would never admit to such actions he always listened to what Kurama had to say and seemed to be remembering it well also.

"Hiei it's different here she is considered of higher authority then myself and so I have to listen to her because of such." He explained trying to be as clear on the subject as possible.

"Hn she won't have any authority if she is dead." He almost muttered looking coldly in the closed door's direction. "Hiei!" Hiei's eyes snapped over to his fox.

"I never said I would kill her."

"I know but… oh never mind." Kurama said in a bit of an exasperated tone. Hiei's look fell to slight confusion as Kurama started to the door.

"Where are you going?" He asked staying in place.

"I want to go get something to eat." He said starting out the door. He simply nodded and Kurama walked out of the door.

Hiei stayed in place thinking about the scene that had just played out, was the fox mad at him for even thinking of harming his human mother? The question laid thick in his mind.

He shook it off and followed after Kurama.

The house seemed oddly quiet, Kurama moved from the table where he had been standing and moved to the fridge. Hiei looked over at a yellow piece of paper that sat loosely on the table.

It was from the fox's mother explaining that she had to return back to work and that she would be home late that night. 'Good that gives us the day.'

"What do you want to eat Hiei?"

"Nothing." He said simply taking a seat on a nearby counter watching his kitsune. Kurama turned to the fire demon a slightly confused and concerned look passing across his face.

"Did you eat anything today?"

"No."

"Then I'm going to make you something to eat." He stated turning to the cupboards to continue his search for food. "I don't want anything koi."

"You need to eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"Damn it Hiei don't be stubborn." That rendered him silent. He thought quickly and then reached out and grabber Kurama's wrist bringing the fox to him.

"I just want you." He said looking deeply into Kurama's emerald eyes and then closing the space between them with a passionate kiss. Kurama welcomed it for a moment before pulling himself away.

He sighed lightly, "Hiei seriously you are going to eat something." Hiei simply nodded trying to figure out all of Kurama's odd actions. Kurama finally took out a package of instant ramen and started making it.

When it was done he handed a bowl of it to Hiei and one for himself. "What is it?" Hiei asked smelling the hot liquid with the floating noodles in it.

"It's Ramen noodles it's good." Hiei looked over at Kurama for a moment before taking a bite of it… surprisingly it was really good.

--

The two spent the rest of the day together in the quiet home just watching T.V together Hiei pushing what boundaries he thought stood between him and Kurama by resting his head on his shoulder and making flesh contact with the fox a lot.

Surprisingly Kurama only moved away a few times… but those few times stuck with the little fire demon.

Now it was later that night, Kurama was getting ready for bed and Hiei watching him from his spot on the bed. He still watched as Kurama got himself into bed and turned off the light flooding the room in darkness mixed with moonlight.

The fox let out his breath and closed his eyes turning towards Hiei. "Kurama." His emerald eyes opened.

"Hai Hiei."

"Do you hold anger towards me?" He questioned feeling a sense of weight resting heavily against his throat. The sweet emerald eyes turned to confusion, "no why?"

Hiei was silent a moment. "No reason." He said pushing the whole day to whatever part of his mind he could fit it in and nuzzling closer to his fox.

Kurama looked down at him and wrapped his arms around him intertwining his fingers so his sneaky little fire demons wouldn't be able to leave him.

A/N: One of my worst chapters I couldn't help it writers block totally killed me with that and a new rumor that started up about me is weighing heavily in my mind! Anyways a preview to make u happy…

PREVIEW: Shiori finds Kurama and Hiei together the next morning and starts wondering if she truly accepts her son and his new gay relationship with Hiei.


	18. Plan for death

Hey everyone! I know I know that last chapter sucked but I have some important news for all of you. I can't get online as much anymore so it will take me longer to update all my stories BUT with every update you will get TWO chapters instead of just one! I hope that helps some!

Oh yeah anyone think it's odd that I'm 21 chapters into this and I have no plot in it?

Chapter 21: plan for death

Shiori stood outside her son's closed room door. She was contemplating whether or not she should confront her son about what was going on and see if he would explain it to her.

But she didn't want to impose upon him if he was uncomfortable with anything.

Finally she grabbed the doorknob and quietly opened the door and stuck her head into the room. She saw her son, asleep with his friend… Hiei.

Shiori remembered telling him that it was fine with her if they were together, but seeing them together now some doubts ran threw her mind.

'I-I'll just come back later.' She thought to herself tearing her gaze away from the two and went out the door closing it softly behind her.

Hiei's P.O.V

A sense of a presence… A soft click… many thoughts…. another soft click… moving away. My eyes open slowly to see everything the way it should be; quiet.

"Kitsune." I whispered when I tried to move and his grip tightened. "Koi." I said leaning into him, wrapping one arm around his waist and nuzzling into his neck.

"Hm?" He asked leaning against me.

"I think your mother saw us together."

"That's okay."

"I think she is disturbed by it." I didn't like saying that, but for some reason it felt important to me to express what I thought. His emerald eyes slowly opened and instantly fixed on me.

He sighed and I felt his fingers unlace from behind me and pull away to get up. 'Maybe I should have kept it to myself.' I thought pulling myself up.

"Do you have school today?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter, I'll go back in a few days." I saw a smile grace his lips as he spook and got dressed.

Normal P.O.V

"I think I'm going to leave." Hiei said while pulling his forgotten cloak over his head. Hiei felt Kurama's worried look upon him, seeming to burn a hole threw his façade.

"For training." He quickly covered. "Alright… I'm going to have a talk with my mother." Hiei nodded as he opened the window and as soon as he has opened it enough he was gone into the early morning's cool breeze.

--

"Have your heard about him?" Came a female's voice from deep inside a cave where four women stood around an open fire. "Yes, the time we feared has finally come." An older woman said looking around at the women.

"Shall we go ahead with what we planned before?"

"No, wait a little bit longer it will be better if we have both of them together." She explained.

"We should have just killed him before, then we wouldn't have had to deal with all of this." The girl explained then she sighed. "Fine bring him here and we can carry out the process then."

"Do not wait for the other's birth." The women bowed in respect. "Hai." With that the three women walked out of the cave leaving the older one to be transfixed with the fire.

"Show me him for how he is now." She demanded. The fire licked at the cold air growing larger and clearer as a picture configured in the middle of it.

A smirk graced her face, "it's been quite some time, Hiei." She said looking upon the fire demon's face. "It'll only be a short time until you meet the death you deserve."

A/N: Well that's the end for this chapter! I hope it kept you on your toes about it all! Next chapter soon!


	19. Gone like that

Hey everyone I'm sorry it's taking so long for updates trust me I hate delaying everything but… what can you do you know? Anyways here's the first chapter!

Chapter 19: Gone like that.

Hiei's P.O.V

I walked along a city's rooftop watching nothing as I paced back and forth deep in my own thoughts. This was something that didn't happen when I wasn't with the fox, I just couldn't stop thinking about it, was this right?

I didn't want to think about it, I wanted everything to simply fall into place perfectly, although something told me it would never be like that; and I wasn't that surprised.

I don't know what to do about it, I can't go to my fox about it, it just doesn't seem right. And I'm not supposed to be like this, this wasn't even supposed to happen, he wasn't supposed to know!

We weren't supposed to fall in love!

Love, what is love anyways? How should I know, to me it's simply a feeling I've been robbed of for so long, and now it's being forced onto me, and I am blinded.

With Kurama, normal P.O.V

Kurama stood in the shadowed hallway watching his mother in the kitchen. He walked out into the light, "mother." She turned and smiled at the site of him. "Can I talk to you?"

"Of course dear." Shiori walked over and took a seat at the table and waited for him to begin when he took a seat also.

"Mother… I wanted to know, what you think about Hiei and my relationship." His hands tensed and released in there intertwine on the top of the table.

She was silent a moment, the smile on her face slowly falling into a straight face. "I don't mind it." She said, "No, I want to know the truth," he said as he looked down at the table then back at her.

"I can see the disapproval in you." His emerald eyes met hers in a all knowing way. She looked away from him her eyes drifting to the table. "I accepted it at first, but now." She stopped. "Now I just don't know what to think of it anymore."

He watched her a moment. What was there to say? She didn't accept the way he was, what could he say to make her understand? There wasn't anything.

Hiei's P.O.V

The day seems to go by slowly, then again maybe it would go by faster if I actually did something productive instead of simply going from roof to roof and trying to bring up a new train of thought.

So here I am, as I used to always find myself doing, standing on a random room gazing out across the city as if these ningen buildings held any interest in me.

But this time, a sudden headache filled my head seemed to cloud my ability to think properly. Everything seemed to start to spin before my eyes making me sick to my stomach.

Normal P.O.V

Hiei's eyes shut suddenly a slight grimace passing across his face. Everything went black for the fire demon and he felt himself falling backwards unable to do anything against it.

With Kurama

The kitsune's eyes became sharp suddenly from the dazed look they had held moments before; it was as if he was now aware of something that wasn't right.

'Hiei,' he thought looking at the front door, he had been keeping a light track of where his love was and suddenly it seemed as if he just disappeared off the face of the Earth suddenly.

"Alright mother." He said that broke the tense silence that had filed the room moments ago. "If you'll excuse me I have something I must attend to." He then went out of the front door into the afternoon weather searching the area for a trace of where his fire demon had gone.

A/N: WOW I haven't written a chapter that small since the first few chapters of my Demon Within! Anyways could anyone tell I had literally nothing to work with on that chapter?

If it's insults you have for this chapter please save them you must understand this is a hard genre for me to write! Anyways… ONWARD!


	20. A slightly new mission

WOO the next chapter this is! … Did I just talk like Yoda? WOW that was weird… anyways this is the next chapter I think you all might like it!   
Hiei: 'Might' is the word there.  
FS562: No one asked you!  
Hiei: I'm stating a fact though.  
FS562: AND AGAIN NO ONE ASKED YOU!

Disclaimer: Okay I don't own YYH all that stuff and soon I won't on HIM either! Don't ask about it you'll see in TIME! … Why is it always time? I don't know!

Chapter 20: A slightly new mission

'Where are you koi?' Kurama thought from his place atop the same roof where Hiei's last ki signature was felt. His communicator rang suddenly from inside his pocket and successfully knocking the fox from his train of thoughts and questions.

"Kurama, Hiei's gone!" Came Koenma's shrieked statements over the screen when Kurama finally opened it.

"I know." The Rekai prince stopped suddenly from his outburst and looked confused at Kurama. "You know? Why didn't you contact me, or someone in the least?" Kurama watched the prince for a moment, "I have my own reasons, what do you need?"

"I have a mission for you all." 'Now?' He thought rather bitterly but opted on a better thing to say, "fine, but you need to open a portal for me."

"Yes, yes of course." Then the screen went black. 'Why now of all times?' He thoughts as the portal opened beside him. He sighed quietly and went threw the open portal instantly reappearing in Koenma's office. Yusuke and Kuwabara were already standing there waiting for him.

"Alright." Koenma started taking a seat at his cluttered desk. "As of now it's been made official that Hiei has been kidnapped."

"By who?" Yusuke questioned.

"We're not sure, but sources suggest that it had something to do with his race." Koenma's eyes moved over to Kuwabara knowing not to mention the Koorimes when he was around.

"So we have to go rescue Shorty now?"

"Exactly."

"Well what do we have to work with then?" Yusuke asked. Koenma opened his mouth then shut it and let out his breath. "That is all we have right now."

"We should gather more information first." Kurama said seeing all eyes fall on him. "Or else we could walk into many traps, and it would make it easier to find him."

"Yeah, Kurama's right." Kuwabara said folding his arms across his chest. "So you're suggesting we spens time collecting our facts?" Yusuke and Kuwabara nodded.

"Fine, I'll call you when I learn more." The door behind them opened and they turned to walk out. "You seem oddly quiet Kurama." Yusuke commented giving the kitsune a questionable look.

Kurama spotted this but continued looking ahead of him, "yes, I have a theory about all of this." He explained. 'I just hope I'm wrong.'

Hiei's P.O.V

Enormous pain filled my head as well as the rest of my body. Where am I? Even threw my closed eyelids I can feel the difference in my surroundings.

The wind that blew slowly across me felt like needles of sure ice piercing my skin, though the once warm sun provided little to no relief for the cold.

My eye lids slide open though they felt heavy like sleep had been denied from me. I was right, the world around me is ice and not clearly anything else. Only then did I notice my arms shackled against the walls.

I know this place well, and it angered me to know I was back here.

The Koorime Island.

"Hiei." An elderly voice echoed in my ears only adding fuel to my anger. "It has been a while." She said finally coming into my view, she looked the same as always, old and wrinkled.

A growl was emitted from my throat and I tried pulling at the shackles, they seemed to be unaffected by it. "Don't try, they won't be breaking any time soon and your powers are being sealed." I stopped and watched her intently though my wrists being shackled still strained at the cold metal.

"Why did you bring me here?" I could easily feel the venom given off from my voice , she didn't seem to care at all. "We didn't bring you here, your fox, Kurama issued us to bring you here and kill you."

"He wouldn't do that." I defended.

"Wouldn't he? Wasn't he the one do famous for the one night stands? What makes you think he wouldn't do the same to someone as revolting as you?" I didn't answer, it was possible of him to do that… but something told me that wasn't the case.

"So we will be killing you when the time becomes right." She turned and walked away leaving me to fight even harder to release myself from the metal.

'Kurama!' I screamed in my head slamming against the ice-cold wall then back to straining against the shackles. 'It's not true.' I told myself and was able to convince myself of so.

Although I wasn't sure if my defense of that would stand for long… I know he'll come and help me… I know it.

A/N: Yeah the last part I felt was kind of OOC but I needed some kind of… edge at the end for reasons I'm not sure of right now… ANYWAYS next chapters will be coming up soon I hope!


	21. Coming to the losing hope

Okay… this story is becoming really hard because I don't have any ideas! I don't believe in 'giving away' a story for numerous reasons just as I don't believe in deleting a story so I HAVE to continue this. I ask you guys for idea's now or else this story might not become of it's full potential!

Chapter 24: Coming to the losing hope

"So, where are you going again?" Shiori asked as she watched her sun packing up a backpack. "The Makai, I need to get Hiei." He said getting some seeds and putting a few in his pockets and the rest in small pockets of the backpack.

"How long will you be gone?"

"I don't know." He said.

Kurama's P.O.V

I truthfully don't know how long it will take me to find Hiei, It had already been three days since Koenma told us about the 'mission', I planned before now to go get Hiei; but trouble here has held me back.

Realization had slowly started to hit me while not holding anything to mercy, how was I ever going to find the Koorime island in the first place?

Hiei had to have his Jagan implanted just to find it so how was I going to? I have no idea; I'll deal with it when I get there.

"Can you give me an idea at least?" She asked, the question meant to press into me. "I don't know." I repeated as I zipped the bag closed and slung it on my backpack.

It would be easier to leave her with a 'I don't know' rather then try to explain to her to actual situation and how hard it would be… oh well maybe I'll explain it to her when we get back.

Yeah that's the spirit be optimistic, WE will come back together I will find Hiei and we will come back together or not at all.

"I'll be back." I said simply. There really wasn't much more to say, I could not give her a time and my mind wasn't focused on saying things well as long as they were said and understood.

I went out of the house and down the road towards the forest where I had called up a portal into the Makai; I took a deep breath and went threw it so starting my search.

-With Hiei-

Three days, it had been three days since I had unwillingly been brought here. My wrists hurt from trying so hard to pull free of my restraints, my stomach pained me for food I was basically being denied of, the only thing they have given to me is a small portion of bread once a day.

The ice all around me chilled my body to the bone. Everyday seemed to get longer and longer even though it had been so few of days.

As the hours wore on and on my ability to sleep receded… maybe that's why it felt like so much longer then it was.

My mind started to think about things that I really shouldn't… what if what the elder said was true… what if Kurama really did hire them to kill me like this?

I could not settle on just one answer.

I don't know what to choose, I don't want to honestly. Optimism has never been a strong point in the way I am and I know it well… but now I guess I need to use it as much as possible, even though I feel so forsaken.

Three days… it's only been three days.

Normal P.O.V

Hiei let out his breath and pulled again at the shackles. A small pain where the bruises on his wrists made contact with the ice cold metal rushed up and down his arms.

His body was numb to the pain, it was simply nonexistent, and after a minute of pulling he went slack again with another exhaled breath.

"If you keep working yourself by doing that you're going to freeze your lungs." Came a soft voice to his ears. His crimson eyes opened and looked up to see a young Koorime girl standing before him; how he had not sensed her he didn't know.

She looked like all the other Koorime's with the pale skin, mint colored hair, blue eyes and the blue kimono they wore.

"What do you care?" He snapped at her. She didn't respond by simply kneeled down in front of him. In her arms hidden by the cloth of her kimono were food, an Apple and half loaf of bread.

"This is all I could get without looking suspicious, but I guess it's better then what they are giving you ne?" She said placing the food on the ground and then moving up to the shackles that held his arms in place.

"What are you doing?" He asked watching her with a blank stare. "You can't eat properly when you're like that, or would you rather stay like that?"

"Hn." She smiled taking a key out of know where and unlocking on of the restraints. His arm fell to the ice before feeling went up it again and he was able to see what three days of shackled torture had done to him.

Bruises scattered his wrists in a rough outline of where the restraints had been before. His eyes snapped back up to her, "why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" She asked.

"Helping me." He took and apple and examined it.

"I don't believe you're as bad as everyone says." He looked confused biting into the apple and looking at her. "And if I were?"

"Then it would be my own fault for underestimating what everyone says."

"Hn, then why don't you let me go then?"

"Because they would track it back to me and I would be severally punished for it." He was silent for a moment deciding if this girl was fit to truly trust or not, finally he decided she was for unknown reasons.

"Why did they really bring me here?"

"The story is that your kitsune did get them to kill you but details weren't told to me, but I think it also has something to do with the other non-pure birth waiting to happen."

"Non-pure?"

"Hai, a birth such as in your case, a Koorime sneaking away and having a male mate such as Hina did." He listened intently to her words as he ate. "She's supposed to produce a girl child of most likely shadow demon abilities."

"The elders have been planning to kill the child when she is born so I think they are going to kill you along with the child to truly get rid of the ones with origins such as yours."

Hiei couldn't decide exactly what to say to this, his fate now rested on his fox or this girl helping him to escape before a child like him was born. "What's your name?" He asked then wondering why he had even asked at all.

"I'm Arya." She said sweetly with a smile. "You've asked a lot of questions can I ask you some now?" She sat herself fully down in front of him.

"Hai." He said then wondered to himself why he was being so open with this girl surly she meant nothing much to him, so why? He couldn't figure it out, his emotions had gotten the better of him, how he disliked his emotions.

"Do you love Kurama?"

"That's a stupid question." He said, "there is no such thing as a stupid question, sometimes you think you know the answer instantly, but then when you have to truly think about it… your whole perspective changes, I was wondering if the same went for you."

"Of course I love him." He said and she smiled, "does he love you?"

"Hai." She didn't say anything towards that.

"Do you think he is really the reason why you're here?"

"No."

She hesitated a moment with the next question, "how are you going to get out of this? Surly you are not going to let the elders kill you without some sort of fight ne?"

"I don't know." She looked pallid at him for a moment then a smile crossed her face masking the way she had just looked moments before. "Well I agree with you, I don't think Kurama would have done that to you so easily."

"How would you know?" He snapped at her, she seemed unaffected by this, "everyone knows about you to being in love and basically everything that has been going on with you, the elders show us the images they get from you."

"Images?"

"Hai, they had spy's to get video's of you and your love, I guess so they could find the easiest way to bring you down."

The whole situation confused him, on one end Kurama did abandon him to this icy hell and on the other the Koorime elders brought him here to kill him… both seemed logical in their own way but which one was the truth?

"Hn." He said simply.

Arya stayed and talked with Hiei for a few more minutes before proclaiming she had to go before anyone noticed she was gone, she locked his arm back up but promised she would be back the following day.

Hiei's P.O.V

And she left, as if she had never even been there the wind whipped by covering the tracks she had made in the snow, the evidence that she had even been there.

Maybe not all Koorime's were as cold-hearted elders are.

My mind trekked back to what she had told me before, how they were going to kill that child when it was born, as they had done to me years ago. Should I care? Should I even risk the attempt to save the child's life, what purpose would it hold only to cost me the risk of being caught again?

But still… should that child die for crimes it never committed? Is there really a difference from its situation from the one that I was in?

No, no I don't think so, it's the same and I am left with the choice of whether it has the chance to live or die, why do I always have to make these kind of decisions?

I sighed letting my head fall back against the ice wall I was bound to once again and desperately tried to regain the sleep I hadn't gotten in days.

Three days.

A/N: Well that turned out better then I thought! I have an idea for what is going to come up in later chapters but I still need some for more recent chapters! If anyone's got any please feel free to send them!

MORE REVIEWS MEANS A QUICKER UPDATE!


	22. Hold on

Hello everyone! I am really sorry to say this but I have to put this story on hold for the time being. Why you may ask? Because I don't have enough brainpower to juggle 3 stories, school, and anything else I have to deal with.

Trust me when I say I hate having to do this but I don't want to make everyone wait for something that might take like at least two weeks to get myself out of.

I just need the time to really sit down and plan everything out because in ALL of my stories I NEVER plan anything out and now it's cost me with the development of this one (though it may not seem like it.)

Anyway I will try to get everything back up and running on this story ASAP so I can go back to writing but for now I need to end those stories before I continue this one again at least.

No vacations for me until AFTER I finish everything and even THEN I probably won't take the SLIGHTEST vacation because knowing my mind I'll come up with another idea for a story.

Anyway I hope all of you understand and give me that time!

_-Forbiddensoul562_


End file.
